A RAINY SEPTEMBER
by ADropInHeaven
Summary: Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and...
1. KNOWING EVERYONE

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER ONE-KNOWING EVERYONE

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

BRING!

The bell rang, telling everyone that 8th period was going to be over in ten minutes and everyone could go home soon.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down. I know you're all excited for school to be over and your Spring Break to start. But, before you all leave, I have to hand this out to everyone."

Mrs. Kayne said to her photography class with a gentle smile on her face.

"Um, Mrs. Kayne? What is this?"

A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes asked as she looked at the piece of paper she was just handed.

"Well, Sango. This is something that all of the school has to do. Over Spring Break, you have to write down what you did at the end of each day."

The teacher explained.

"Yeah, everyone but Kagome. She doesn't have a social life."

A boy with long silver hair and ember eyes said, making the whole class laugh.

"Not a social life that any of you know about anyway..."

A girl with raven black hair and hazel eyes whispered, knowing that half of the class could hear her.

"What was that Miss. Higurashi?"

Mrs. Kayne asked with a light smile on her face.

"I said...I don't have a social life...that any of you know about anyway."

The girl replied as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What kind of social life would _you_ have Kagome? No one likes you. You're way to quiet and anti-social."

InuYasha said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, you're right, InuYasha. My bad. I'm sorry. I forgot, you like to make fun of me to hide the fact from everyone...that we've known each other since we were three. And don't forget now, _doggy boy_, I know all of your secrets...even the ones you won't tell your girlfriend...my _sister._"

This time, it was Kagome's turn to act smug.

Everyone looked at the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

"Alright, settle down you two. Now, Kagome. Why don't you tell everyone what you're doing over Spring Break first?"

Mrs. Kayne said sweetly, making all the emo/goths want to puke...even Kagome.

"I have a job at my uncle's club. And I'm working there with five of my friends."

Kagome said with a light smile on her face.

"And what are your jobs there?"

Miroku asked with his famous, perverted, smile on his face.

"Two of my friends make the drinks, and the other three are waitresses."

"Yes, and what do you do, Kagome?"

Sango asked, now curious.

"Well, I do whatever. I mix drinks, I'm a waitress, I clean up, I stop fights, or I can set up bands to play there."

Everyone looked skeptically at Kagome.

She just rolled her eyes and handed a flyer at Sango and Miroku.

"If you don't believe me, then come see for yourself. We start work today right after school gets out."

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang telling everyone that class was over.

"Alright everyone. Don't forget to fill out the paper...and have a good Spring Break."

When Mrs. Kayne said the last part, everyone jumped out of there seats and ran out the doors of the school.

"Yo, Kagome! I hear you finally got some friends!"

Kouga shouted at her but was only ignored.

Kagome kept walking towards her uncles bar. Halfway there, she put her headphone's in and played Breathe Into Me by Red.

When she got to the club, she saw her friends and walked over to them with a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys. I just got some of the kids from my school to come."

They all laughed at each other and looked around.

"Yo, Kagome! I need your help over here! There's a fight again!"

A man with dark brown and silver hair yelled at Kagome with a gentle smile on his face for her.

"Alright! I'll be right there uncle!"

She shouted back before she turned towards her friends.

"Sorry guys...I have to go...Guess even uncle noticed that I was the strongest out of all of us."

After Kagome said that, all of her friends laughed with her and she ran over to where the fight had started to happen.

"Enough!"

She yelled, with her hand on her hip, causing them to stop and look at her.

She didn't know yet that InuYasha, Sango, Kouga and Miroku were all watching her.

They had fallowed her to the club and had seen her the whole time, starting with when she was laughing and hanging out with her friends.

"Hey, why is a babe like you here? You could get seriously hurt little lady."

One of the boys said as he grabbed Kagome's butt.

All of her friends stared in shock at the man's stupidity.

"Fuck...he's gonna wind up dead if he touches Kagome again..."

Kagome's friend, Kikado said to his twin brother.

"Yeah...don't worry...Yo! Alex! We need to go over there!"

His brother, Mikado yelled to a girl with silver hair and dark blue eyes.

"Why? She has it all under control...well, as long as they don't touch-"

"Get your fucking hands off of me you prick!"

Kagome yelled, scaring everyone by the tone of her voice.

"-her butt or boobs..."

All of her friends put their hands over their eyes and sat down before moving them and watched Kagome beat the crap out of the boys.

"Don't you DARE touch me again..._babe_...or you'll wish that your mother never brought you into this world."

Kagome yelled with one last kick to the guy's rips.


	2. SUGARCULT

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWO- SUGARCULT

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Yo, didn't Kagome say she was in charge of finding bands to play?"

Kouga asked as he took a drink of his water.

Since they were under 21, InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and Sango couldn't drink anything but water or pepsi.

"Yeah, I wonder what loser band she got to play here."

InuYasha said with a smug look on his face, making all four of them laugh.

When they stopped lauging, Kagome walked onto the stage wearing grey skinny jeans, purple buckle and chained boots, and a red tank top.

She had her hair into a messy bun and had a smile on her face as she introduced the band she had found to play for the night.

"Sup ladies and gentlemen...and InuYasha."

When she said that, everyone laughed, even Miroku, Kouga and Sango.

"I'm guessing y'all wanna hear the band I have here tonight...right?"

A few people shouted out yes, but not everyone.

"Oh, I see...Sorry Sugarcult...it seems that no one wants you to play tonight."

The band walked out, onto the stage and everyone screemed this time.

"Well, Kagome. It seems to me, like they might change their minds. But I see what you meen. Sorry, boys. Guess we have to go."

They pretended to walk away and Kikyo jumped up onto the stage and clung to the lead singer's leg.

"No! Don't leave! You're to cute to leave...without me that is."

The band looked at Kagome and she juts shrugged.

"Sorry guys, that's my sister Kikyo. Just ignore her. She's a total slut."

They nodded their heads and got ready to play.

"Alright, since they love you so much...welcome to the club and stage...SUGARCULT!"

This time, everyone screamed really loud and Kagome walked off stage.

"Kool. We're gonna start this night off fast and loud. This first song is called...Riot."

The lead singer, Tim Pagnotta, said making everyone scream once more before the music started.

**"What you wanted, ****Couldn't hold us down. ****What we needed, ****Turned it's back so. ****Outloud. ****We're telling your secrets. ****Outloud. ****To the lovers and fees. ****Outloud. ****Cause you never experienced, ****This is the side of u****s Nobody see's. ****We're making something beautiful, ****Starting a riot. We've got this under our control, Starting a fight."**

Kagome, Mikado and Alex were singing along with the song while InuYasha and Kouga were watching them.

"Wow, I never knew that Kagome could be so cool."

Kouga said as he watched Kagome dance along with the beat with her friends.

"Kagome! I need you! There's a fight that's breaking out, outside!"

Kagome's uncle said to her, over the music.

She nodded her head and walked towards the door but froze when she saw who was fighting.

InuYasha and his friends all looked out the open door and Kikyo was the only one who stared in shock.

"Yo, Kikyo! What's wrong with Kagome?"

InuYasha asked her, trying to talk over the music.

"That's our younger brother...Souta."

A smirk appeared on Kagome's face as she gracefully walked over to her brother and the man he was fighting.

She kicked the back of the guy's knee.

Not hard enough to break it, just enough to send him to his knees though.

She also grabbed her 14 year old brother by his hair and he cried out in pain.

"What the hell? Let go of me, bitch-!"

Souta's eyes widened when he saw his sister.

"Shit...I'm so dead."

He yelled and squeazed his eyes shut, waiting for the hit he was going to get...but it never came.

Instead of a slap, Souta felt a hand on the top of his head and the hand holding his hair, let go.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome smiling at him.

"Be careful, Souta. You might break your hand if you punch like that. It's all the elbow."

Kagome explained to her brother with a gentle smile on her face.

"What you want to do is have your fists next to your chest. The one you punch with, is slightly further out than the other. Then, when you punch...You want to make sure that your elbow is still bent a little."

Souta did excitally what Kagome had told him and she caught his fist.

"Good job, lil' bro."

Kagome said with such a nice smile on her face, Souta got scared.

"Sis? What's wrong with you?"

Souta asked as he started to back away from her...but it was to late.

"Nothing...I just wanted to tell you, Souta..."

She started before she put him into a head lock and glared at him.

"Don't you dare fucking scare me like that again you bastard! Or you'll wish that you were in hell!"

Kagome yelled as she gave her brother a nuggy.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I NEED EVERYONE'S HELP.**

**I DON'T KNOW IF THIS SHOULD BE AN INUYASHA/KAGOME STORY..**

**OR A SESSHOMARU/KAGOME STORY..**

**WHICH DO YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE? PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW AND TELL ME..**

**THANKS !**

**NOW YOUR PRIZE FOR READING THIS IF YOU DID..**

**AN IMAGINARY GOLD STAR WITH A SMILY FACE ! ;D**


	4. WHO'S HE

**_OK, I HAVE_**

**_INUYASHA/KAGOME-2_**

**_SESSHOMARU/KAGOME-1_**

**_WHICH EVER HAS THE MOST VOTES AFTER EITHER THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT IS GOING TO BE THE COUPLE...SO PLEASE, VOTE ! THANKS ! :D_**

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER THREE-WHO'S 'HE'?

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Alright everyone, we're gonna end this night off with a catchy beat. This next song is called...Hate Every Beautiful Day."

Tim said, right before everyone started to scream and cheer again.

When the screaming started to go down, the music started.

**"Somethings gotta change again, I'm losing. My inspirations gone. Oh no. Oh no. Seeing through some different eyes I can't find, My medications failed. Again. Again. I can feel a change, I can feel. Can you feel it? See it on the street watching heat from the pavement. Cause I'm here, Ready to take it. All here. Everything's feeling unclear. I wish it was raining, Cause I hate every beautiful day."**

As the song kept going, Souta and Kagome walked over to their uncle.

Kikyo was watching them and saw the worried looks on their faces.

"I wonder what's wrong with them..."

She whispered to herself before she turned her head and watched the band.

"What do you mean he came back, uncle? I saw him get shot in the head."

Souta said as he started to panic until Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and he started to calm down.

"Where did you see him and when, uncle?"

Kagome said calmly.

"He was walking right outside the club and was going in the direction of your house."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the collar of her uncle's shirt and glared at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that he was heading that way when you saw him?"

Kagome demanded with her voice wavering between hate and coldness.

"Because...I knew that you would act rectless and go right after him, child. When you're not thinking straight, you can kill someone...or yourself."

Uncle said calmly with a look in his eyes and voice that said he only meant her well.

"Yeah, well you still should have told me...because now...I don't care if I die...I just want him dead. He hurt my brother when he was just a kid."

With that being said, Kagome let go of her uncle and walked over to the bar to grab her bag.

"Yo! Kagome, where are you going?"

Mikado and Kikado asked in unison.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later."

She said before walked towards the door and started towards her house.

Souta started to panic when he saw his sister walk out of the club and ran over to Kikyo.

"Souta? Why are you here? You're not 21."

Kikyo said like she was better than him.

"Neither are you."

They both glared at each other until Souta stopped and bowed at her.

"Please...Kagome...She-"

"Why should I help you two? What have you ever done for me?"

"Fine. You help Kagome, and I won't tell mom where you've been sneaking off to in the middle of the night."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"How did you know about that?"

"Duh! I share a room with Kagome and I always sleep on the balcony. I thought you might have seen me once or twice, but wow. You're slower than Kagome when she's drunk."

Souta shot back at her and then they started to glare at each other again.

"Stop it you two! Souta...right? You said Kagome needed help? Why? What's wrong?"

Sango asked as she put her pepsi down on the table.

"She...A guy who hurt me and her...he came back today."

That got Kikyo's attention.

"WHAT?"

She yelled and slammed her hands on the table.

As much as Kikyo hated Souta and Kagome and they hated her...This was one thing that had had brought them a little closer to being a family.

When that man would come...they would protect each other.

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

InuYasha asked as he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Souta...what do you mean he's back? I thought he-"

"Yeah...so did I. But uncle saw him just outside the club and he was walking towards our house...when uncle told us that, Kagome left."

He explained to his sister.

"Ok...she can't do anything if she doesn't have her bag...right?"

"Wrong, she has a third degree black belt and..she grabbed her bag before she left as well."

Souta said before he sighed and put his hands behind his head, trying to act calm.

"Stop it Souta. I know you're not calm. I may hate you...but I know when something's wrong. After all..you're my younger brother."

When Kikyo said that, Souta froze for a moment.

"Since when have you thought of me as a brother? You've hated me since the day I was born because that was also the day that dad disappeared...And you always blaimed me for it."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, if that's what you want...but...I guess, I can help you stop Kagome from doing anything stupid...Just this once though."

A smile came to Souta's face when Kikyo said that.

"Really? Thanks...I mean, not like I'll need your help though..."

He said quickly, trying to seem cool again.

"Whatever...you just better not get in my way like always."

They both glared at each other, but everyone could tell that it was only half-hearted filled with hate right now.


	5. SESSHOMARU & NARAKU

**_OK, I HAVE_**

**_INUYASHA/KAGOME-Two-2_**

**_SESSHOMARU/KAGOME-Six-6_**

**_WHICH EVER HAS THE MOST VOTES AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE COUPLE...SO PLEASE, VOTE ! THANKS ! :D_**

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER FIVE-SESSHOMARU & NARAKU

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Kagome? Why are you home so early? I thought you were helping your uncle out at his club."

Kagome's mom said sweetly.

"Where is he?"

Kagome demanded with a cold mask on her face.

"Where's who, hunny? Nobody's home but you and I."

"Bullshit, mom. You don't leave the door unlocked when you're home-alone."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened and her smile faded.

"Fine. I'm not here by myself, Kagome...but he's not here either."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're right...he at least knows how to hide most of his aura well...but not good enough."

She ran towards the stairs and up to her dad's old room.

She froze for a moment before she turned the doornob and threw the door open.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was a tall man with silver hair and emeber eyes.

A blush rose to Kagome's cheeks and she shut the door quickly and ran downstairs.

"MOM!"

A knowing smile came to Mrs. Higurashi's face as she took a sip of the tea that she had made for her and the man ealier.

"In the kitchen, dear!"

She yelled back to her daughter.

"Who the hell is that...AND WHY THE HELL IS HE NAKED!"

Mrs. Higurashi started to laugh lightly at her daughter's reaction.

"Oh, calm down, Hunny. His name is Sesshomaru and he's InuYasha's brother."

She said calmly, only making Kagome panic even more.

"WHAT? Why the hell is that asshole's brother over here!"

Kagome yelled as the red in her face from blushing was replaced with anger.

"He is my half-brother. We are not full blooded brothers...so therefore. I do not consider him my brother."

The man said coldly as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with grey sweats on.

When Kagome turned around to glare at him, she tripped over her cat and crashed into his hard chest.

She was about to pull away and he put his hands on her shoulders, as if to push her off, and then the front door was thrown open.

"What the hell?"

InuYasha yelled when he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru.

They both looked at each other for a second before they pushed away from the other with a light blush on their cheeks.

"Why are you guys back so early? The band shouldn't be over yet."

Kagome asked, trying to change the topic.

"It wasn't when we left...but we came back because we were worried about you, sis."

Souta explained as he eyes Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Sorry for worrying you, Souta. But...He's not here...either uncle was mistaken...or he hasn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kagome's eyes widened and so did Kikyo's.

Kikyo ran upstairs to her room, with InuYasha/Miroku and Sango, and Kagome ran outside, with Sesshomaru/Souta and her mom.

"Kagome? What's wrong, hunny?"

"He's here...he's hiding...but he's definetly here...I can sense him..and so can Kikyo."

Kagome looked around outside and could feel Kikyo's eyes on the back of her head.

"Kagome! He's on your left.."

She yelled to her twin sister.

"Gotcha! You're in the tree!"

Kagome yelled as a bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she shot one at the tree.

"Damnit..."

Everyone heard a deep, rich voice curse in pain as the arrow struck his arm.

"Come out now, Naraku. Or the next one will be through your heart...and I promise that you won't live through this one."

A man with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes stepped into the clearing to join everyone.

Kikyo, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes all widened when they saw the man.

"What...but.."

Kikyo whispered, her voice filled with shock.

"You're not Naraku...you're..."

Mrs. Higurashi said, her own voice sounding the same as Kikyo's had.

"You're...our father..."

Kagome said, her own voice trying to betray her and show that she was shocked as well.

She let her gaurd drop and put her arms down by her side and a sick, twisted smile came to her father's face.

"Father...?"

Kagome said skeptically as she eyed him carefully before her eyes widened.

She went to put her arms back up, but it was too late.

He had her by her neck and up against the outside wall of the house and then he turned back to normal...

He turned back into Naraku...

"...Damnit...You...Bastard..."

Kagome managed to whispered before she blacked out from loss of oxygen.

When Kagome's eyes closed and her skin started to go paler than it already was, something in Souta snapped.

He lost control of his body and ran towards Naraku, who had a twisted smile on his face again.


	6. BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

**_OK, I HAVE_**

**_INUYASHA/KAGOME-Two-2_**

**_SESSHOMARU/KAGOME-Eight-8_**

**_SO...SESSHOMARU/KAGOME WINS! ;D_**

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER SIX-BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Don't you DARE touch my sister again, you bastard!"

Souta yelled as he ran towards Naraku after he threw Kagome at a tree to his right.

Kikyo and Mrs. Higurashi both ran over to her.

"Kagome...Kagome hunny...wake up...please, Kagome."

Her mom begged as she cried over her unconious daughter.

"Wake up, Kagome...stop faking. It's not funny anymore, ok? So just get up!"

Kikyo screamed as tears filled her own eyes.

She felt sort of useless right now.

Kagome and Kikyo are twins...but they're not usual ones.

Their father was a warrior and their mother was a priestess.

But, instead of them getting an equal share of trates, Kikyo got their father's survival skills so she had no need for the spiritual powers her mother had.

Where, as Kagome on the other hand, was born with a weak soul and body.

She needed all the help she could get.

So, instead of getting her father's survival skills like Kikyo had, she got her mother's powers.

Kikyo might have hated Kagome, and Kagome might have hated Kikyo...but blood is thicker than water...and no one can hurt your family...unless it's family itself though, of course.

"Now, you wouldn't hit your own father, would you?"

Naraku said as he changed his voice and look again.

Instead of freezing like Kagome had, a smirk of his own rose to Souta's lips.

"Nice try, Naraku! But I never met my father!"

He yelled as he punched Naraku in the jaw and both of them cried out in pain.

Naraku because his jaw got broken by the force that Souta had used.

And Souta because he punched Naraku so hard that he broke his hand.

"Souta...Don't...Idiot..."

Kagome whispered as her eyes slowly started to open up again.

She sat up quickly and looked at her brother glaring at Naraku while holding his hand in pain.

"Souta!"

She yelled and ran over to him, shocking everyone.

"You idiot!"

She screamed as tears came to her eyes and tried to betray her by falling.

She wrapped her arms around her brother and burried her face in his shoulder.

"Please...Stop it, Souta...You'll get hurt...This is my fight...he hurt you when you were just a baby..."

When she pulled back, Kagome punched Souta's head and grabbed his broken hand and twisted his whole arm behind his back and he cried out in pain once more.

"Don't scare me like that again, you bastard!"

A motherly smile rose to Mrs. Higurashi's face when she looked at the two.

You could tell how much Kagome loved her brother and sister.

As much as she hated to admit it.

"What the hell-"

Souta started to yell and he turned his head up to look at his sister, but stopped talking when he looked at her eyes.

There were tears, and some actually fell down and hit the ground.

"Please...Souta, stop...It's my fight..."

She whispered and let go of his hand.

Souta fell to the ground and turned around to look at his sister, but her face was towards the ground.

"Wow, is Kagome really crying?"

Naraku and InuYasha said in unison with a smirk on their faces, scaring everyone.

Before he could even think, and Arrow was pointed at InuYasha's heart.

"Shut. Up. InuYasha!"

He glared at her before he just started laughing at her.

Sango and Miroku looked at what he was laughing at and started to laugh as well.

The look on Kagome's face was as if she was scared but was trying to look strong.

"Now, _kaggy_. Surely, you're not forgetting about me...right?"

Naraku said with an evil smirk on his face as he ran at Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!"

Souta and Kikyo yelled in unison.

Kagome lowered her arms and a smirk of her own rose to her lips.

Right when Naraku was in arms lenght, Kagome turned around and grabbed his neck, making him cry out in pain.

"That was a dirty trick you trying to play on me, _Onigumo_. Surely, you don't think I'm that stupid...right?"

Everyone heard a sound and smelled something that was like something was being burned.

An evil glent was in Kagome's eyes and instead of them being their usual hazel color, her eyes were more of an ember.

Everyone looked at the smirk on Kagome's face and then her eyes and only Souta and Mrs. Higurashi knew what it meant.

Not even Kikyo did.

"Kagome Sakae Higurashi!"

Her mom yelled at her as Souta ran towards her, but he fell back on his butt when he was within three feet of her.

"Damn...Mom! She put a barrier up!"

Souta yelled as he ignored the pain in his hand for now and stood up and tried running towards her again.

But the same thing happened.

He got thrown back when he was within three feet of her!

"This should help..."

Kikyo shouted as she shot an arrow towards the barrier, but Kagome was expecting this.

She raised the hand that wasn't holding Naraku and stuck it toward where the arrow was coming from, and she turned it around and flung it back at Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she was waiting for the pain from the arrow to come...but it never did.

She looked up and saw InuYashe with the arrow in his shoulder.


	7. I'M SORRY

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER SEVEN-I'M SORRY

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Damn..."

InuYasha muttered under his breath as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm.

Kagome saw InuYasha's blood and her eyes widened as they went back to their usual hazel.

"It seems, _Kagome_...that even you have a dark side."

Her eyes widened more, if they even could, and the barrier that she had up fell and she let go of Naraku quickly.

"No...I...did that?"

She whispered to herself and was answered by InuYasha.

"Stop acting, bitch! You know you did this to me, and so does everyone else!"

"Why would you do that to my boyfriend, Kagome!"

Kikyo yelled as she glared at her sister.

"No...I...I didn't do that...You're lieing!"

Kagome screamed the last part.

This whole time, Sesshomaru was trying to figure out what had just happened.

His eyes widened as he suddenly figured it out, but before he could say anything to anyone, Kagome got scared and her eyes filled with tears.

Instead of staying where she was, Kagome was surrounded by a light pink fog and when it cleared, she was gone.

"Kagome!"

Souta yelled as he ran to the spot his sister just stood at.

"Damn...she really is a crazy bitch..."

InuYasha muttered to Kikyo.

"Don't tell me that...I have to live with-"

"Shut up Kikyo! You're the reason this happened!"

Souta yelled as he stared at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, and his fists on either side of his body.

"How is this _my_ fault Souta? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did, Kikyo! Kagome told me...When you two were younger, you would always fight...You wanted all the attention that Kagome had...but you didn't realize that she only had it because she was sick...You would constantly fool people into hurting Kagome...Even Naraku...You were angry that she got dad's attention so quickly, when you couldn't even get a second of his time when you got all A's..."

Souta explained, not once looking up.

"What does that have to do with anything? It was her own fault that she was born weak. She doesn't even deserve to be alive. I didn't do anything to her though."

"That's not true...every time you sent someone new to hurt Kagome...she slowly started to create her own alter ego...the person who helped her when her life was on the stake...the person who could beat up anyone...the person...who could protect her...and now, every time she's in trouble...really bad trouble...he's comes awake. And each time he does, Kagome is that much closer to losing her soul to him and instead of her controlling him...he'll control her...So, every day...her life is constantly in danger...And it's all you're fault!"

Souta yelled the last part and everyone was shocked. Expecially Kikyo.

"What...what are you talking about, Souta. Stop messing around! It's not funny!"

Kikyo yelled at her younger brother.

"Are you really that stupid."

Sesshomaru said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

Sango asked as she put her hair into a high ponytail.

"Did you not see her eyes? Her eyes are hazel...but when she hurt InuYasha, her eyes were ember."

He explained as he put his hands into the pockets of the sweats he was wearing.

"How...did you realize that, Sesshomaru?"

Miroku asked with shocked eyes.

"It is simple, houshi. I am more aware of my surroundings."

Sesshomaru said calmly, making InuYasha mad.

"Stop acting all damn cool, bastard! It's really pissing my off!"

He yelled at his older brother but was only ignored.

Instead of acting like a child responding, Sesshomaru did the mature thing to do...and simply turned around to look at Souta.

"Where is a place that she feels safe around...Is there a place that you two used to go to together?"

Souta thought hard for a few minutes before he thought of somehting.

"Well...There's only one place I can think of...but it was her's and my dad's spot. Fallow me!"

He said in a rush as he started to run towards the stairs that were in the front of the house.

A smirk showed on Sesshomaru's lips for a brief second before it disappeared and his usual cold mask was back on.

After about 15 minutes of running, they finally reached he spot that Souta was talking about.

"This...is really where she always was when she was with your father?"

Sesshomaru asked skeptically, uncertainty was wavering in his voice.

**"She feels lost in her own life, Treading water just to keep from slipping under. And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be. Tired of trying to do I right. Her dreams are just to far away to see how steps she's making, Might be taking her to who'll she'll be. And suddenly, it isn't what it used to be. And after all this time, It worked out just fine. And suddenly, I am where I'm supposed to be. And after all the tears, I was supposed to be here..."**

Souta and Sesshomaru looked up into a tall tree that was on their left and saw Kagome leaning with her back against the trunk and her knees pulled up to her chest as she sang with tears in her eyes.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN

**SORRY EVERYONE !**

**BUT...I CAN'T PUT UP A REAL CHAPTER TODAY...**

**it's been exactly 3 months since my dad died from cancer...**

**AND I'M TAKING MY TWO YOUNGER BROTHERS AND LITTLE SISTER TO GO SEE HIS GRAVE...**

**THEY STILL DON'T REALLY THINK HE'S GONE.**

**THEY THINK HE'S JUST SLEEPING...PART OF ME DOES TO...IT'S LIKE, I JUST THINK THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE...OR NIGHTMARE...**

**ANYWAY, SORRY EVERYONE !**

**I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE QUICKLY TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER !**


	9. TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER NINE-TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Yo...Why'd you run away, sis?"

Souta asked as he sat on the ground, under his sister, while holding his hand, trying to forget about the pain again.

"Because...I...I hurt someone today, Souta..."

Kagome said quietly with a distant look in her eyes.

"I explained to them what happened...so don't worry so much."

"That's not the point! You don't know how scary it is to not know if you're gonna be yourself one minute and then turn into a monster the next!"

She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

In her voice there was fear, anger and sadness.

"You're right, I don't Kagome. But that's not my fault...You know, you're not alone...right sis? If mom isn't there for you, you can always talk to me."

He said as he stood up and dusted off the dirt and dry grass from his pants with his...well, non broken hand.

"Souta..."

Kagome whispered with tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on sis, I have someone that want's to meet you."

She gracefully jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet.

As they started walking towards the house, Souta grabbed Kagome's hand and Sesshomaru let a light smile appear on his lips for a split second.

"So, Souta...who is it that want's to meet me?"

Kagome asked nervously as the three walked into the house.

"Well...She knows you actually-"

Before he could say anything else, Souta was pushed aside by a little girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Kaggo-chan!"

She yelled as she hugged Kagome's legs tightly.

"Rin..."

A gentle smile came to Kagome's lips as she saw the little girl.

"Kaggo-chan...can Rin watch The Little Mermaid?"

"Sure."

Rin grabbed her older cousin's hand and dragged her into the living room.

Kagome walked over to the T.V. and turned it on before she put in the movie and waited for it to start.

"Yay!"

Rin yelled as she sat down on the couch happily and the movie started to play.

Instead of sitting down, Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Souta trying to not show his pain.

She rolled her eyes and sighed before she grabbed his hand.

"Ow! What the hell are you do-"

Kagome's eyes started turning ember and her hands turned baby blue.

Within a few minutes, her eyes turned back to normal and so did her hands.

"Wow...Thanks sis."

Souta said as he made a fist with his, now fixed, hand.

"Sure...Now, how about you make it up to me by watching the movie with Rin? I have something that I have to do really fast."

He nodded his head and walked into the living room and sat down next to his five year old cousin.

Kagome ran up to her room and closed and locked the door.

After she did that, she walked over to her closet and changed into a pair of gray sweats with boxers under them and a dark brown tank top.

Then she sat in the middle of her room with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"Watashi wa watashi no naimen o katara seru."

After Kagome said those words, her eyes turned dark brown and they had a distant look in them.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw a boy with shoulder length black hair and ember eyes standing in front of me.

He had a smirk on his face.

"You come to let me out?"

He asked me with an evil glint in both his voice and eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No...Who are you...Are you-"

"Kaname. Your inner self? Yes."

My eyes widened when I heard him say that.

"Why? Why did you hurt InuYasha?"

I asked him but he was silent for a few minutes.

"Because...I didn't like the fact that he's been hurting you since you two were younger. And it was fun."

My eyes widened before I glared at him.

"There's no way that you're-"

"Your inner self. I know. I've heard it before. Don't you remember me?"

I thought hard and then I saw him turn into a little five year old boy.

"No! You're...you were my first friend after InuYasha betrayed me...You-"

"Yes...I'm the reason that everyone called you crazy. Well, everyone but your mom and Souta. He could see me as well. And since he could, you're mom figured it out."

I glared at him before I yelled.

"Stop Interrupting me and finishing my sentences!"

Instead of glaring back at me or anything, Kaname just started to bust out laughed.

When he finally calmed down enough to speak he did.

"Wow, you don't know how much I've missed talking to you."

He said as he laughed a little and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Whatever..."

I whispered as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him with a light blush on my face.

"Aw! The 'I'll just act like I don't care' pose. So cute! I haven't seen that since you were sev-"

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Kagome was pulled out of her mind by someone shaking her.

When she opened her eyes she saw her mom, Souta and Kikyo all looking at her.

Her mother and brother were worried but Kikyo was just glaring.

"Kagome...why were you floating?"

Her mom asked worriedly.

"I...No reason mom. I was just meditating...Sorry to make you worry."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her heard understandingly, even though she knew her daughter was lieing.


	10. AIYANA

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TEN-AIYANA

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Kagome and her family, plus Sesshomaru and InuYasha, were sitting in the living room watching The Little Mermaid with Rin.

When suddenly Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yo! Kagome, I wanna talk to you. That was VERY rude earlier when you cut me off when I wasn't even done saying a single word."

Kaname said as he suddenly appeared in front of Kagome.

Instead of responding, Kagome decided to just ignore him.

Souta saw him also and tried really hard not to say anything, but it was getting harder by the second.

"Oh! What are we watching? Wait...I know this movie...It's The little mermaid, right? Why are we watching this movie? It's so old! AND It's a kids movie! We should watch a hor-"

"Shut the hell up! You're annoying the crap out of me!"

Kagome yelled, interrupting Kaname making him angry.

Everyone, but her mom and Souta, looked at Kagome like she had grown a second head.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, did I say that out loud? I'm going over my lines for a play that Mikado, Alex and I wrote. Sorry, I'm just gonna go up to my room...and practice...No one bug me!"

She yelled before she ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door and sat on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaname? Are you trying to make everyone think that I'm crazy again!"

"Calm down...not everyone will think that. Just Inu-Baka and Kinky-hoe."

Kagome's eyes widened before she busted up laughing when he said those names so calmly.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Why are you laughing? Is someone else in there?"

Mrs. Higurashi asked and her daughter automatically froze.

"Can she see you as well?"

Kagome asked Kaname, but he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. All I know is that you can see me and so can your brother."

She ran over to her desk, turned on her radio and turned it up as loud as it could go before she walked over to her door and opened it.

"Sorry mom, I'm busy and I'm a little mad right now. Can we please talk later?"

She tried to ask over the music.

The song that was playing right now was Monster by Skillet.

**"MY SECRET SIDE I KEEP HID UNDER LOCK AND KEY. I KEEP IT CAGED BUT I CAN'T CONTROL IT. CAUSE IF I LET HIM OUT, HE'LL TEAR ME UP AND BREAK ME DOWN. WHY WON'T SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS, MAKE IT END! I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN. IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN. I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME! THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN! I MUST CONFEE THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"**

Her mom nodded her head understandingly.

"Alright hunny, just turn the music down a little."

Kagome nodded her head and closed her door before she sighed in relief and turned down the music just as the next song came on.

"Thank god...She can't see you..."

She said as she lay down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling while listening to the lyrics.

The song was I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.

**"Fall! Now the dark begins to rise. Save your breathe, It's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind. Now's your chance to run for cover. I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder. Light the fuse and burn it up. Take the path that leads to nowhere. All is lost again, But I'm not giving in...I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breathe away. Fall!"**

"Maybe you should see if they can perform at your uncle's club next."

Kaname said, making Kagome jump. She had totally forgotten that he was there.

"No...Uncle wouldn't like that...He hated the last band, Sugarcult, that I had play there. He doesn't like rock very much. He's more of-"

She said but was interrupted by her inner self.

"-A guy who like jazz but loves to hide it."

"Exactly...And seriously! Stop interrupting me, dude!"

After a few minutes of silence, they both started to laugh.

"Kagome! Come downstairs for a moment, dear! We have a quest!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled upstairs to her daughter.

Kagome walked over to her closet and changed her outfit.

She was now wearing a red plaid skirt that ended halfway down her thighs, a black shirt with a fishnet one under it and neon purple and green ankle socks.

When she walked into the living room, InuYasha and Kikyo gave her a weird look.

"What? Where you expecting me to look like a slut like you?"

Kagome asked her twin sister as she crossed her arms over her chest and balanced most of her weight on her left leg.

"Not now you two. We have a quest. She just moved here."

They stopped glaring at each other and looked at the new person that was sitting on the couch.

She had light brown hair and red eyes.

Kagome got a smirk on her face and Kikyo just frowned.

She was wearing dark green skinny jeans, a blac shirt that said "Hit the Brat with a Baseball Bat." in blood red, and black and gray checkered vans.

She stood up with a smile on her face and bowed before she stood up straight.

"Hello. My name is Aiyana. Please take care of me."


	11. THE ALL AMERICAN REJECTS

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"So, uncle...Can you **_please _**let The All-American Rejects play here? I'll love you forever!"

Kagome said as hugged her uncle with a begging look on her face.

"How did I ever get into this mess...Fine."

"Yes! Thank you, uncle. You won't regret it! Oh, and by the way...They're playing here tonight!"

She said happily as she started to walk over to the bar to talk with Kikado and Aiyana, when she turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, and you got yourself into this mess...when you hired your niece and her friends."

He rolled his eyes and walked into the back room, where his office was located.

"Smartass...That's not what I meant and you know you it child."

He muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Kagome could hear him.

"Are you sure about that old man."

She retorted back, making all her friends and her uncle laugh a little.

"Yo! Bitch...Can I get some help over here for once?"

InuYasha yelled as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Whatever, _doggy_. You want a drink, get off your ass and ask for one from Kikado or Aiyana. You know, the _bartenders_...The people making the drinks...At the _bar_. Dumbass..."

Kagome walked over to the bar and as she did, she recieved a lot of whistles.

"Damn, Kaggs. It seems that random men still think you're hot."

Kikado said with a smirk on his face as he handed her a pepsi with a little vodka in it.

"Don't tell your uncle. Or he'll kill me for sure."

"Don't tell me what?"

Kikado jumped and Kagome started to choke on her drink.

This only made Aiyana laugh a little.

"Um, nothing. It's a surprise. Sorry, gotta go!"

Kagome said in a hurry and tried to run away but tripped over her own foot.

She was waiting for the fall, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with a cold stare.

"Watch where you're going, human."

A smirk came to Kagome's lips as Sesshomaru walked away from her.

"Go bald and die in a hole ya cold prick with a stick up your ass."

"Watch what you say to this Sesshomaru, woman."

Her eyes widened and she made an 'eep' sound before she ran away and disappeared into the crowd of people.

About 20 minutes later, Kagome walked onstage and everyone cheered.

"Sup everyone? How ya'll doin?"

No one responded so Kagome frowned and faked being hurt.

"Fine, guess none of you want to hear the band for tonight. Sorry guys...Looks like ya have to go home...No one wants to hear your music."

The All-American Rejects walked out and everyone was shocked, but quickly recovered and cheered and screamed.

"How the hell can she get so many awesome bands?"

InuYasha yelled, only making Kagome's friends and Souta laugh.

"Because, unlike you, Inu-Baka. Kagome already know's what she wants to do with her life. She want's be a singer and because of that...A lot of bands promise to play for her, if she does the same."

Souta said with a smirk on his face.

All the lights turned out and everyone heard a piano playing and all the lights focused on the stage.

**"Your subleties, They strangle me. I can't explain myself at all, And all the wants and all the needs. All I don't want to need at all. The walls start breathing, My mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone, A weight is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight. It ends tonight. A falling star, At least I fall alone. I can't explain what you can explain, You're finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such disdain."**

Some of the people sang along with the song...Kagome and Aiyana were two of them.

"Yo! Sis, do you think uncle could hire me also?"

Souta asked over the music as he walked over to his sister.

"Sorry, Souta. I don't thinks so. You're a little young."

Kagome said as she messed up her brother's hair, making him angry.

"Whatever, I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by working with my sister anyway."

"Good. Cause you'd only make me look like a whimp."

They both glared at each other and Souta threw a punch and it was like time stopped.

Kikyo looked at him like he was stupid.

So did their uncle and all of Kagome's friends.

Before he could even blink, Souta found himself on the ground, Face first with his arms twisted behind his back.

"How the hell do you al-"

"Always know your move?"

He looked up and saw hazel eyes that were surrounded by ember.

"Damn...Not cool, Kagome. You're totally using your inner self."

"Okay everyone, that song was It Ends Tonight...Now, let's bring the beat and turn up the music louder with this next song! It's called...Dirty Little Secret..."

Everyone cheered and screamed again and the song started up.

**"Let me know that I've done wrong, When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, Just to waist my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Just another regret, Hope that you can Keep that. My dirty little secret. Who has to know?"**

"Kagome, right? It's nice to meet you. Can I ask you something?"

Aiyana asked as she handed Kagome another Pepsi with a little Vodka.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um...How can you get so many bands to play? Usuall someone would just hire amitures, but you get pros. to play."

A smile came to Kagome's lips and she stared at the stage.

"Well, I just say that I want to be a singer in my future and they say that if I become a pro. like them and try my hardest, then they'll play. So without even needing to think, I'll agree."

She turned to look at her new neighbor and work buddy and smirked.

"Come on, I'm sure uncle won't mind you taking a break and dancing with me and my friend Alex."

They both laughed with each other before they stood up and found Kagome's friend and then all three of the girls started to dance their hearts out while singing with the song a little.


	12. CROSS THE LINE

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWELVE-CROSS THE LINE

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

_First Day-  
>I started working at my uncle's club with my five friends,<br>Alexxandra, her boyfriend Kikado, his twin brother Mikado,  
>his girlfriend Samantha, and Yukino.<br>I got Sugarcult to play at the club and everyone was excited  
>But when I got home that night, I found my <strong>'friends'<br>**brother in my dad's old room.  
>-Kagome Higurashi<em>

Kagome remembered that she had to fill out the papers that she, like everyone else in school, was handed.

She had just finished writing down what happened on the first day of Spring Break, and left a few things out.

"Great...Day one is finished...Now I have to write down what happened yesterday and say what happens today...tonight...Yeah, that's what I meant."

"What are you writing now, Kagome? I wanna play!"

Kaname said as he appeared next to her.

"Then go play with Souta. I have stuff I have to do for school."

He frowned and just lay down on her bed.

_Second Day-  
>My brother broke his hand and I had to heal it for him.<br>I got my uncle to let me have The All-American Rejects play.  
>A new girl moved into my neighborhood and she seems really<br>nice, her name is Aiyana.  
>Kikyo hates her because she's like me...You know punkscene?  
>We automatically got along.<br>-Kagome Higurashi_

"Kagome! Aiyana is here to see you!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled upstairs to her daughter.

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute mama! Hold on! I have to change real fast!"

She yelled back to her mother as she walked into her closet and grabbed her outfit for the day.

It was just dark blue short shorts, a purple shirt with a gray jacket, that had different neon splats on it over it, and black ankle socks.

She walked downstairs and was greeted with a smile by Aiyana.

"Hey."

She said shyly to Kagome.

Kagome laughed lightly and made a peace sign.

"Sup?"

"Kagome, dear...Aiyana's parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks and she needs a place to stay. So, I suggested, she stay here. Since you two get along so well."

Her mom said sweetly with a motherly smile on her face.

"What about Kikyo? She hates her because she's punk like me."

She asked as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Oh, not to worry, hunny. Kikyo will be staying at InuYasha's while Aiyana is here. And so no one is angry, Sesshomaru is also staying here."

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Who's Sesshomaru?"

Aiyana asked Kagome curiously.

"He's a cold hearted prick with a stick up his ass."

She responded without even thinking.

"And who, pray tell, are you talking about..._human_."

Kagome gulped and turned out with a fake smile.

"No one...Ya ice prick."

She responded as her eyes started to turn ember.

"You do not scare me, human. I know that you are switching with your inner self."

Her eyes widened and turned back to hazel.

"Damn it...Don't fucking do that again...Kaname..."

She whispered to herself, making Aiyana and Sesshomaru look at her weirdly.

"Kagome, dear. May I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Her mom asked sweetly.

"Yes mama."

The two walked into the kitchen and Sesshomaru and Aiyana heard Kagoem cry in pain.

Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter walked back into the living room.

She had a smile on her face while Kagome was holding her head in pain.

"Insane bitch."

Kagome muttered under breath.

"What was that hunny?"

"Uh...Um...Nothing mama...I just said...Insane _itch_...Yeah..."

She said quickly and pretended that she had a bad itch on the back of her head.

She laughed nerviously and took Aiyana's hand before she ran upstairs to her room.

When they reached her room, Kagome let go of Aiyana's hand they walked in calmly.

"Sorry about that. I know we don't really know each other cause you just moved here and all but...Yeah. Anyway...This is my room. Sorry it's kind of messy."

"This...is messy?"

Aiyana said shocked as she looked at the room.

It was anything BUT messy!

"Yeah...I guess? Sorry. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged and sat on Kagome's bed.

Kagome walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair after she turned the radio on.

"I love this song!"

Aiyana and Kagome both yelled in unison before they both started to laugh.

The song that was paying right now was Cross the Line by Superchick.

When the lyrics started to play, they started to sing along with the singer.

**"Fallow the leader, Stay in the lines. What will people think of what you've done this time. Go with the crowd surely somebody knows, Why we're all wearing the Emperor's clothes. Play it safe, Or play by the rules. Or don't play at all, What if you lose? That's not the secret, But I know what is. Everybody dies but not everyone lives. I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail. I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail. I'm gonna be out front, Gonna blaze a trail. I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cross that line!"**

"Kagome turn you're music down!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled up at her daughter but was ignored.

**"Everybody freeze...Don't step over the line. Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries. Try to change the world, They'll think you're out of your mind. Revalution starts when someone crosses the line. They want us to lie down, give into the light. Nothing has to change and no one has to die. That's not the secret, But I know what is. Everybody dies but not everyone lives. Everybody dies but not everyone lives."**

"Kagome Higurashi! Turn it down, Now!"

Her mom yelled louder this time, but was still ignored.

Sesshomaru let a smirk appear on his lips for a split second before it disappeared and he took a drink of his Green Tea.

**"I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail. I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail. I'm gonna be out front, Gonna blaze a trail. I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cross that line! I'm gonna cross that line! I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail. I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail. I'm gonna be out front, Gonna blaze a trail. I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."**

"Kagome Sakae HigurashI! Turn you're music down, now! Or so help me, I'll send Sesshomaru up there!"

When she said that, Sesshomaru choked on his drink.

Instead of stopping, Aiyana and Kagome finished singing the song.

**"Run like I've got the cops on my tail! Live my life like I'm out on bail! I'm gonna be out front, Gonna blaze a trail! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cross that line!"**

Right after they finished the last note, Mrs. Higurashi pushed Sesshomaru into Kagome's room and slammed it shut.

The two girls looked at the confused man and started to bust up laughing.


	13. BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

**I JUST WANTED TO THANK _'MZ. ANIMELOVER'_ ****FOR HELPING ME WITH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONES EVEN. YOU REALLY HELPED ME, I STARTED TO GET WRITER'S BLOCK xD SO, THANK YOU!**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY, SO...HERE'S CHAPTER THIRTEEN NOW!**

**-YOUR BETRAYAL96**

* * *

><p>A RAINY SEPTEMBER<p>

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Sorry everyone...The lead singer of the band that was going to play tonight is sick."

Kagome said as she walked onto the stage.

When she said that, everyone 'booed' at her.

She frowned and then her best friend, Storm walked onto the stage and spoke.

"We have something even better though! Kagome! She's good at singing!"

Her eyes widened and she froze.

Everyone cheered for her to sing and before she could deny it, music started to play.

**"I miss those blue eyes, How you kiss me at night. I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise, Like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe. But I never told you, What I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you, After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you. Without you, oh."**

The song kept going, and InuYasha and Kouga were staring at her in shock.

They had both known her since they were all three and not once had they heard her sing before.

"She's amazing, right?"

Storm said with a light smile on his face.

All the two could do was nod their heads and keep watching the girl that was on the stage singing her heart out and dancing.

When the song ended, everyone was clapping and cheered for more.

A blush was now on Kagome's face and she smiled at the crowd.

"Alright everyone, that was my neice...Kagome Higurashi. If you want her to sing more, then just scream louder."

Uncle said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"What are you doing, uncle?"

He turned to his neice and smiled at her lovingly.

"You want to be a singer, right? This is the perfect way to get signed, child. I have music producers coming in her a lot."

Everyone cheered/screamed louder and then music started up again.

"Um...Okay, this is my favorite song. It's called Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson."

**"Seems like just yesterday, You were a part of me. I used to stand to tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, Everything, It felt so right. Unbreakable, Like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny, Can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, Deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes."**

The song kept going on and everyone was dancing to the beat of the music and singing along with the lyrics.

When that song ended, Kaname appeared in front of Kagome.

She smiled at everyone and excused herself to the back room, also known as her uncle's office.

She closed the door and looked around, to see that her uncle wasn't around anywhere in the room.

She sighed in relief and turned around to come face to face with Kaname.

"Let me out."

"No."

"Why not?"

Kaname said like he was a five year old who was just told 'no' for the first time ever.

"Because, you'll just hurt InuYasha again. Or worse...You might even hurt my brother."

Kagome said sharply, making him angry.

Right now, he just wanted to throw a fit, but didn't.

He hated being told 'no'...Who does?

"No, I won't. I was created by you to keep yourself AND your family safe. Even Kikyo."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and roll her eyes at him.

"So what? You'll still hurt people. Give me one good reason why I should let you out?"

"Because..."

"'Because' what, Kaname? If you want me to let you out, then you better give me a reason better than, 'Because'."

"...I know where your father is."

This got Kagome attention.

"How the hell do you know where he is?"

"Because...He could also see me...And before he left, he told me where he was."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Alright..."

"What?"

Kaname said, his shock was clear in his voice and in his eyes.

"I said...Alright...How do I let you out?"


	14. A LITTLE JEALOUS, ARE WE :D

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-A LITTLE JEALOUS, ARE WE? ;D

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"I said alright...How do I let you out?"

Kagome repeated to her shocked inner self.

Instead of saying anything, like he should have, Kaname just stood there...well, shocked.

"Wow...That was easier than I thought."

He said quietly to himself.

"Whatever...I let you free, you tell me where my father is. If you don't...I know where my uncle hides his guns."

Kaname's eyes widened when Kagome said that and he nodded his head quickly.

"Good...Now, how do I let you out?"

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out."

Kagome did what she was told and a few seconds later, Kaname put his hands on top of hers.

At first she couldn't feel anything, but then he whispered a few words and she said the same thing he did.

The third time, they said it in unison.

"Watashi wa ima jiyuna shiyo o settei shimasu."

A few seconds after they said that, Kagome felt a pair of hands holding hers tightly.

She opened her eyes and saw a fully human Kaname.

He had his shoulder length raven hair down and was wearing black skater shorts, a gray wife beater and red and black checkered vans.

They smiled at each other before they just started to laugh and walked out of the room.

When they walked out, Aiyana, Sesshomaru and Souta had seen.

The only one of them that was smiling was Souta.

He walked over to his older sister and smirked.

"So, he finally talked you into letting him free? What'd he promise you?"

The smile vanished from Kagome's lips and her eyes got a distant yet sad look to them.

"He know's where dad is..."

Souta looked at Kaname and he just nodded.

"It's true...You're father could see me as well and before you're dad left he told me where-"

"OH! Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you knew any cute guys?"

Kikyo asked as she latched on to his arm.

Her glared at her before just ignored it looked at Kagome and Souta again.

"Anyway...he told me where he was going. And I promised to take Kagome there and bring her back."

Ayiana, Sesshomaru, InuYasha and the others walked over to the four.

"What are you doing, Kikyo? You're MY girlfriend, remember?"

InuYasha yelled at her.

Kagome and Kaname just laughed, making everyone look at them weirdly.

"Kaname...Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded his head and the two walked over to the bar.

"You can still read my mind, can't you?"

He nodded his head as he ordered a Dr. Pepper.

"Yes, and you can read mine now as well."

He responded, still waiting for his drink.

"So...That's good, right? Like if you're in danger or I am?"

He nodded his head and smiled when he got his drink.

"Sure, you could say that...I guess."

Kagome grabbed Kikado's Root Beer from him and downed it, making the three of them laugh.

The drink had a little of actual beer in it.

Kagome and Kaname got up and walked back over to the others.

"Sup everyone?"

Kagome asked as she looked at Kaname with a smirk and then he started to bust up laughing causing himself to joke on his drink.

"Did we miss something?"

Sango asked as she slapped Miroku for touching her butt.

"No...Not really."

The two tried not to laugh and everyone was looking back and forth between those two, and Aiyana and Sesshomaru.

For some reason...Aiyana and Sesshomaru were both jealous.

"InuYasha, go get me a drink."

Kikyo said sweetly.

He nodded his head and grumbled the way to the bar.

When InuYasha was gone, she walked seductively over to Kaname and tried to flirt.

The look on his face was like he didn't notice her...

But what he said in his mind was...

_'Kagome...Seriously...Please get her away from me...I might catch the thing that Kinky-hoe carries.'_

Kagome started to joke on her drink. (She totally jacked Kaname's Dr. Pepper xD)

Kikyo clung onto Kaname's arm again and turned to look at Aiyana.

She stuck her tongue out, pissing both Aiyana and Kagome off.

"Looks like he want's me. I'm so sorry Kagome. Look's like I still another one of your boyfrie-"

Before she could finished, Kikyo was punched in the face.

Everyone stared in shock...

Because it wasn't Kagome that punched her...

No...

It was Aiyana.

"God, you are such a slut...Get over yourself, bitch. The only man that want's you...Is Inu-Baka. And his name says the reason why. He's a Baka."

She said that so calmly, that Kagome, Kaname, Souta and even Sesshomaru had to laugh.

And surprising everyone else...Sango and Miroku laughed!

They were supposed to be her friends!

Kouga was the only one who wasn't laughing...But you could see that he was trying not to.


	15. WE LIVE

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-WE LIVE

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Bitch!"

Kikyo yelled as she ran towards Aiyana, but she just dodged easily.

Kagome and Kaname both smirked at her.

"Damn...I'm so glad I get along with her."

She said as Aiyana did a high kick and kicked Kikyo's shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

When her foot connected with her shoulder, everyone heard a crack.

Not wanting to look more stupid, Kikyo ran towards her again and pulled her hair.

By now, they had their own crowd.

Uncle walked over to the scene and glared at Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop this fight, right now! She's your sister!"

Kagome just ignored him.

Kaname smirked, and decided to step in when InuYasha finally got hit for the fourth time.

He walked behind Aiyana, put his arms around her waist and pulled her away while InuYasha did the same with Kikyo.

Not wanted to stop yet, Aiyana started to kick and hit Sesshomaru, making him trip and bump into Kagome.

She turned around and their faces were within inches of each other.

They both blushed and stared into the other's eyes.

After a few minutes, they returned to reality and glared at each other.

"Watch it, Ice King."

Kagome said and turned back to Storm and Souta.

"Do not tell me what to do, human."

Sesshomaru said coldly before he gracefully walked off somewhere.

She turned around and looked at Kaname staring at Aiyana and vise versa.

A knowing smirk appeared on Kagome's lips and Kaname's eyes widened.

_'You like her...Don't you?'_

Kagome said, making him blush a little.

_'Shut it, Kagome. At least I didn't fall for a cold hearted bastard like Naraku.'_

When he said that Kagome put her drink down on the table next to her and walked out the front door.

He saw her walk away and immediately felt bad.

When Kagome walked over to the street, she saw Sesshomaru and groaned.

"Great, I get to deal with another Bastard."

She mumbled to herself.

When she walked over to him, she saw that he was smoking a cigarette.

"Do you have an extra?"

He pulled out a pack and opened it for her to take one.

She mumbled a 'thank you' and lit her smoke.

She walked over to the edge and shivered a bit.

It was really cold at night because it was already fall.

When his cigarette was half gone, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

She asked coldly and tried not to cry.

"Do not try and hide it woman, I can smell your tears...What's wrong?"

She sighed and thought of how to put what she was thinking into words for a few minutes.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have...Someone bad?"

Kagome asked, suprising Sesshomaru.

He nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"Well, when I was younger and my brother was just a kid...I fell in love with a man who had hurt him. The guy seven years older and at the time I didn't know he hurt my brother."

He nodded his head, telling her that he was following what she was saying and for her to continue.

"The man that I walked out of the backroom with is actually my inner self. His name's Kaname and...I said that he likes Aiyana...And he threw back in my face that I fell in love with this person..."

Kagome finished speaking the same time she finished her cigarette.

She threw it on the ground and stepped on the end, blowing the last of the smoke from her mouth.

Sesshomaru did the same and before he could say anything in response to what Kagome had just said, Souta came running outside with three guys chasing him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the four guys.

Instead of fighting back, Souta just lay on the ground, letting them hit him.

One of the kids grabbed his skaterboard and rose it into the air.

He was about to hit Souta, when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist tightly.

"Hey! Don't fucking touch me you whore!"

He yelled when he saw Kagome.

She laughed quietly and then it got louder.

"Really? I'm a whore? Thanks for telling me that."

Kagome said sweetly before she wrapped her leg around his and tripped him.

When he fell to his knees, she twisted his arm behind his back and grabbed a fist full of his hair on the top of his head.

"Don't you DARE try his my brother, you worthless brat. You want to hurt him so badly? Try and get free. If you can...Then fight me first."

The other two guys laughed at her and ran towards her.

She was about to kick them and then push their friend towards them...When Sesshomaru grabbed the back of their shirts.

"It is not polite to hit a woman."

He spoke coldly, making them cower in fear.

By now, Aiyana, Kaname and the other's were outside watching this whole scene unfold.

"Woah. Calm down dude. Are you her boyfriend or something?"

The boy in Kagome's hold said with smugness in his voice and on his face.

Kagome pulled his arm back more causing him to scream in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, ya dumbfuck!"

She seethed through her teeth and kicked him away before she walk over to her brother.

She put his bloody head in her lap and looked at him lovingly.

"Can someone please get me some warm water and two wash clothes?"

She whispered.

When no one moved she looked up with tears.

"Now!"

Kaname's eyes softened and he nodded his head.

"Hold on...I'll be right back Kagome."

Kaname said and walked into the club with Aiyana following him.

A few minutes later, they returned with what Kagome asked for and handed them to her.

She got one of the clotheswet and wiped the blood from his face.

She looked over at Kaname and he nodded his head before he walked over to her and kneeled in front of Souta.

The two of them held hands and used their free ones to hover over Souta's body.

Within ten minutes he jumped up and gasped loudly.

"Sis? What the hell happened to me?"

Kagome smiled gently at her brother and hugged him tightly before she punched him so hard in the head that he was knocked out again.

"Don't scare me like that again...you dumbass."


	16. HURRY UP AND GET BETTER

**OKAY, SO...IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU KIND OF MEET KAGOME'S GRAMDFATHER. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE'S GOING TO GO SEE SOUTA IN THE HOSPITAL...(cause you know...he got the shit beat out of him...) I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER, SO...PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-HURRY UP AND GET BETTER...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Kagome...Why don't you take the day off...Go see him..."

Uncle said when he saw his niece walking around the empty club in a daze as she cleaned.

All her friends nodded their heads, agreeing with him and, after a long time of arguing, finally Kagome gave up.

She grabbed her dark gray jacket and put it on, along with the hood, before she grabbed her bag and flung the strap over her shoulder and across her chest.

"I'll see you guys later then..."

She whispered quietly and walked outside and put her headphones in, right as the song Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts came on the radio.

"Yo, Kagome! Look what I just bought!"

Kaname said as he patted his new Kawasaki 250.

She nodded her head and just kept on walking, not really hearing what he had just said.

Kagome finally stopped walking when she was in front of the hospital.

She waited a few minutes before she took a deep breathe and walked inside.

The girl at the front desk greeted her with a smile as she walked by.

Again...She just nodded her at the girl.

When she stepped into the elevator and pressed the 6th Floor button, the door almost closed when a pale hand stopped it.

She looked up boardly and saw Sesshomaru and Kaname.

"Hey..."

She whispered from her corner but was ignored.

Kaname stood next to her and Sesshomaru on the other corner.

He was about to the press the 6th Floor button but saw it was already lit.

"So Kagom...Why did you just ditch work today?"

Kaname asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't...Uncle gave me the day off so I could come see him..."

The elevator ride became quiet...and awkward...

Kagome wanted it to end so she reached into her bag and handed Sesshomaru a cigarette.

"Why would I want this?"

He asked coldly with a little attetude...But only recieved the finger.

"Shove it up the butt, Ice Prick. Now we're even."

Kagome said before she turned to Kaname as the elevator doors opened.

"So...When are you going to tell me where my father is? We have a deal. You break your end...And I break mine."

She spoke with anger in her voice.

He gulped and nodded his head.

"I'll tell you soon. When we go to your house today, I'll tell you. But You can't let your mom find out that I know. She would totally kill me, dude!"

Kaname said with panic in his voice as the three walked out of the elevator.

"Oh, grow up will you Kaname? You're not five anymore?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean...Do you even know how old I am?"

Kagome though for a moment before she smirked.

"Of course I do...You're ten years old."

He gave her a look that said 'are you really that retarded?'

"Why would you say I'm that young, I'm Seventeen!"

He yelled and ran into Kagome's back.

Her hand was on the doorknob but it wouldn't move.

Sesshomaru saw this and rolled his eyes at her.

He walked over to the two and when he opened the door Kagome got a look of horror on her face.

Her granfather was lying in the hospital bed, hucked up to all kinds of machines and tubes.

She gasped and ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Kagome? Kagome! What's wrong?"

_'Oh my god...I can't believe...I never...Oh god...I'm so sorry gramps...'_

When Kaname heard that, his eyes softened and he held Kagome as she cried her eyes out.

_'I was so scared...I thought...He's fine though...I can't believe it...'_

"It's okay, Kagome. Come on...I'm sure gramps would like to see you when he wakes up..."

He said gently and helped Kagome off of the ground.

She nodded her head and followed him quietly into the room.

The room next door, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing over a beautiful woman with silver hair and she had a cresent moon on her forehead.

Kagome saw tears in Sesshomaru's eyes and heard him whisper something that sounded like...

"Mother...Get well soon...I hate to see you like this..."

She ignored it and walked into her grandfather's room.

She froze right next to bed and watched as the tubes that were in his mouth and nose, for breathing, rose and fell with every breathe that he took.

"Please gramps...Hurry up and get better...It's quiet at home without you there..."

Unknown to Kagome or Kaname...Sesshomaru stood by the doorway and watched tears slide down from Kagome's eyes, down her cheeks and landing on the hand, of her grandfather's, that she was holding.


	17. JUST A NORMAL DAY WITH RIN HERE

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-JUST A NORMAL DAY WITH RIN HERE

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Kagome? Shouldn't we go see Souta today?"

Kaname asked as he sat on her bed and watched as Kagome braided her hair.

She paused for a moment before she finished.

"I guess...He's going to be home in a week though..."

She whispered and sat down on her bed.

"Kagome, dear! You have a visitor!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled upstairs to her daughter.

"Okay! Coming mama!"

She yelled back.

Kagome jumped up from her bed and ran downstairs, with Kaname right behind her.

When they intered the living room, Aiyana was staring at them.

"Oh...I see that you have Kaname over...I'll just come back later."

She whispered, making Kagome laugh a little.

"No, it's fine. He was just helping me out with a problem. I didn't know if I should see Souta today or not..."

Kagome mumbled the last part, but Aiyana still heard her.

"You should. He's your only brother...Right? I'm sure he would want his sister to go see him. I'll even go with you if you want."

She said with a smile on her face.

They both smile at each other and Kagome pulled Aiyana upstairs to her room.

"Come on, help me choose an outfit to wear then!"

They both laughed and when Kaname tried to follow them, Kagome glared.

He rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room to talk with Mrs. Higurashi.

"So, what do you want to wear Kagome?"

Aiyana asked as she walked into the closet.

"I don't know. But...The real reason I wanted you to help me is...I wanted to talk to you."

Kagome said as she pulled out a pair of red and black checkered high top converse.

"Okay, shoot? Are those the shoes you're gonna wear?"

Kagome nodded her head and then asked her question.

"How do you feel about Kaname? Cause I know something about him that you might wanna know."

This got her attention.

"Um...I kinda think he's cute...Why?"

"Because...He came over today to help me with a little problem...And he told me that he like's you."

Right after she said that, Kaname walked into the room.

"Yo."

He said as he raised his hand up.

Aiyana blushed and handed Kagome a pair of grey skinny jeans and a neon purple tank top before she ran out of the room.

As she ran out of the room and passed Kaname, Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"What did you say?"

He asked with venom in his voice, only making Kagome laugh harder.

"I just spoke the truth. I told her that you like her."

Now, it was Kaname's turn to blush.

He walked over to Kagome and slapped the back of her head.

"Baka! I didn't want anyone to know that! Especially her!"

"Why? She thinks you're cute anyway!"

His eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"No way..."

"Yes way...Now hurry up and go change. We need to see Souta in a few minutes."

He nodded his head and walked back to the quest room, A.K.A. his room for now, in a daze.

When he finally left her room, Kagome changed into the outfit that was laying on her bed and when she was done, she add a few bracelets for finish off her outfit.

She smiled in satisfaction when she looked in her full body mirror and walked over to Kaname's room.

She was about to knock on his door when it opened suddenly and he walked out.

"Damnit Kaname! Don't do that you bastard! You aren't allowed to read my mind when no one's over!"

He smirked at her and then they both laughed when Kikyo screamed.

She came running into the hallway and her face looked like a clown's.

"Wow...Okay...I'm starting to like this Rin girl more and more."

Kaname said as he tried to hide his laughing.

Kagome on the other hand, made no try not to or even stop it.

"Stop laughing you bitch! It's not funny! She listens to you! Do something about that brat or else!"

She just shrugged and walked down the stairs with Kaname right behind her.

"Sorry, _sis_, but I don't think she'll listen to me at all...And unlike you...I have to go see Souta. You know...our _brother_..."

Kikyo just scoffed her stomped back up to her room.

"Kaggo-chan! Rin wants to go to!"

Kagome giggled at the younger girl and picked her up.

"Mom! Kaname, Rin and I are going to see Souta! Be back later!"

Kagome yelled, from the front door, to her mother, in the kitchen.

"Okay dear! Tell him I say Hello!"

She yelled back with a smile on her face as she continued to cook dinner.


	18. THE PAINFUL TRUTH

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-THE PAINFUL TRUTH

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

**KAGOME'S POV~~**

It's been about a week and Souta came home yeterday.

I've already finished my paper thing for school and I'm **_so_** excited that school starts back up in TWO days!

Hah! Not!

I don't want Spring Break to be over just yet!

I don't get to see my friends Mikado, Kikado, Sam, Storm, Angel, Alex or anyone else when I go back to school!

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

My mom yelled at me.

"Okay mama! I'll be right there!"

She ALWAYS makes the best food!

One time for my little brother's birthday, mama made a beautiful three layered cake.

It was the first time she made one!

Usually it's just a normal, one layered cake with candles.

But no! Not this time!

She went all out and even got this little banner to jump out of the cake with a little action figure holding it!

It said, "_To a very special boy. Here's a new toy. Happy 8th birthday, It's a very special day."_

"Kagome, hurry up! Aiyana and Sesshomaru are here!"

That got my attention.

Why was Sesshomaru here?

And why did my mom like him so much? He's fucking annoying as hell!

I shrugged it off and walked downstairs.

My headphones were in and the song playing was Hurry Up And Save Me by Tiffany Giardina.

"Kagome, dear. Take those out and come have dinner with us."

My mom said sweetly.

Sometimes it scared me by how sweet she can be.

It started right after my father left.

Don't get me wrong, my mom was always nice, even with my dad here.

She just felt that she had to act more motherly and caring than before because we didn't have a dad to help raise us.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the bar.

My mom saw that I wasn't going to eat next to them because the only seat open was next to Sesshomaru.

Souta saw this also and so did Kaname.

They both walked over to the bar and sat down, Kaname on my left and Souta on my right.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I just ignored it.

"So...Kaname..."

I started but stopped and finished in my mind so no one else could hear.

_"Where is my father?"_

Kaname stopped eating and got a distant look in his eyes for a moment.

_"Do you really want to know the answer? I'm not sure if he want's to be found just yet."_

I growled, scaring Aiyana, Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

_"Damnit Kaname! You promised! Just tell me where the hell my dad is!"_

Kaname sighed and started eating again.

_"Fine...If you really want to see him...Then go to..."_

My eyes widened at what he had said next.

_"Go to the park...Go into the forest on the left of the foutain...Then go west...You'll know the place when you see it...trust me...And Kagome...be carefull...You might be heart broken by what you see when you meet your father..."_

I put my chopsticks down and stood up, with my bangs covering my face.

"Kagome?-"

I ignored mama and just walked up to my room.

**NORMAL POV~~**

Kaname had a sad and pained look on his face as Kagome walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at him and he sighed.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Higurashi...I'm done..."

He said quietly and walked towards the stairs and up to his room.

"Does anyone know what the hell just happened?"

Souta asked but was ignored for a few minutes, until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I think...That he may have just told Kagome where her father is."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and kept the smile on her face, even though she felt like crying.

It had been so long since she had seen her husband.

About thirty minutes after she went upstairs, Kagome returned.

Now she was wearing light blue shorts, a black tank top and red high top converse.

She had her headphones in again and looked at her mom.

"I'll be back later mom. Don't wait up."

She said and ran out the front door, before her mom could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S POV~~<strong>

I was running through the forest that Kaname had said.

Just as I was about to give up and go home, I saw a beautifull two story house.

I started to walk towards it, when I heard laughing.

I followed the sound and saw my dad...

But it wasn't just him.

He had a beautiful woman standing next to him and she was pregnant.

He also had two beautiful girls in his arms.

"Da...Daddy?"

I whispered and he looked up.

He looked at me, shocked.

I had tears in my eyes, and he handed the girls to the woman and walked towards me.

I took a step back and he sighed.

"Why are you here, Kagome? I thought you would have figured it out already. I don't want to be with your mom or you brats."

My eyes widened and more tears came, cauing the bridge to break and my tears just started to pour down my cheeks.

The woman walked over to us and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, who are you? Do you know my husband?"

I shook my head and wiped my tears away before I glared at all both of them.

"No, I don't know him. I never did. And I'm glad that I don't."

I said coldly before I walked back and disappeared into the forest.

"And just so you know, because you left...Kikyo hates Souta and he still gets picked on for not having a father."

I whispered, knowing full well that the woman couldn't hear me...but that my father could.

I started to run back to the park and when I saw the foutain, I started to cry.

I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I fell to my knees and started to cry harder when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

I looked up and glared at the man I saw.


	19. WHAT WAS THAT!

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER NINETEEN-WHAT WAS THAT?

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Why are you here, Kaname? Just leave me alone! You were right, okay! My dad...he...-"

Kagome yelled, not even noticing that Sesshomaru, Aiyana and Mrs. Higurashi were there as well.

"I know Kagome...And I'm sorry...I should have told you, but I thought it would be better if you had seen it with your own eyes..."

Kaname said gently and his eyes softened a little.

He pulled Kagome closer to his chest and she just let her tears fall again.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MONTHS LATER~~<strong>

Kagome walked into her fourth period class, Math.

It was the class right before lunch so everyone was excited.

"Alright class, settle down. I have an important announcement."

Mrs. Kukai said to her class of Freshmen.

Everyone started to quiet down, so she continued.

"The school talent show is coming up in a week and tonight is the school dance."

Everyone, but Kagome, cheered.

She was still hurt that her dad didn't want to be with her.

"Kagome!"

She looked boardly at the front of the room and at her teacher.

"What?"

She asked coldly.

"Will you answer this problem for us?"

She sighed and stood up slowly while looking at the problem.

It was -7(4+3x)

"-28-21x"

She said calmly, shocking everyone.

They had all just learned this last year, but the ones in this class either failed it or still didn't understand.

Now, everyone was curious as to why Kagome was in this class.

She understood it perfectly!

"Alright...What about this problem? Will you come up to the front of the room and write it out for us?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the whiteboard in the front.

She saw the problem and paused for a moment to read it, before she answered it with ease.

The problem was 6x+15x-2y-y-12+1.

The teacher stared in shock when she saw Kagome answer the problem quickly and get it right.

"It's easy...The answer's 21x-3y-11"

Kagome was about to go back to her seat with the classroom door opened up and Kaname walked in.

All the girl stared in awe at him and looked like they had fallen for him already.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Why are you here, Kaname...What do you want now?"_

She asked through her mind.

"Kagome...You have to come home...It's gramps...he...He just passed away..."

Kagome's eyes widened when he said that and she fell to her knees.

"What's the big deal, your grandpa died. Ya that's sad, but aren't you over reacting Kagome?"

Yura said when she saw Kagome bawling her eyes out.

InuYasha, Sango, Kouga and Miroku were all watching her.

InuYasha was the only one who was trying not to laugh.

The other three had already became her friend.

Kaname walked over to her, and when he was about to touch her shoulder...

Kagome slapped his hand away and glared before she ran out of the classroom and out of the school.

Kaname stood up slowly and looked at the teacher with a pained look on his face.

"I am so sorry, ma'am...Souta was in the hospital...And she found her father a little while ago and he told her...He didn't want anything to do with her or her family...And now her grandfather died...She just needs some time alone..."

Mrs. Kukai nodded her head and smiled at Kaname warmly.

"Of course...I don't mind. In fact...I don't think anyone really cares."

She said with attitude.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Kukai found herself pinned to wall by her neck.

"Don't you DARE speak like that about Kagome. You haven't even the SLIGHTEST idea of what she's had to go through in live. Her twin sister trying to kill her repeatedly! Her baby brother always winding up in the hospital because he got bullied! Her father disappearing and then showing up years later with another family!"

He lost it, and his eyes started to glow a little.

"Don't think for SECOND that you can hurt Kagome with your words or actions...If you even try...I will_ kill_ you. Because Kagome...She is the most important person in the world to me."


	20. UNBORN FEELINGS?

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY-UNBORN FEELINGS?

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Everyone gasped in shock when Kaname said Kagome was the most important person to him.

He dropped Mrs. Kukai to the ground sharply and started to run out of the classroom and school quickly, scaring everyone.

They all saw a little fear when they looked in his eyes.

None knew what had just happened.

"KAGOME! Where are you? Answer me, Kagome!"

He yelled loudly, causing the birds in the trees around him to flee quickly.

Right after Kaname had finished fighting with the teacher, Kagome spoke to him through their mind.

She said...

_"Kaname! Help!"_

Now, he was in such a panic because of her.

He was about to start running around to look for her when Naraku walked out of behind the trees and stood in front Kaname and the school...

And he had Kagome in his arms with a knife at her neck!

Everyone stared once more in shock.

Kaname was about to move, but saw blood start to fall down Kagome's neck.

She whimpered quietly as the knife cut her.

"I don't think so, _Kaname_, You wouldn't want Kagome to get hurt...Now would you?"

He stopped quickly glared.

By now, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and InuYasha were standing by Kaname.

"Don't you DARE hurt her, Naraku! Or I swear...I WILL fucking kill you!"

Kaname said, shocking Kagome that he actually cared.

She tried to move again, but the same thing happened.

Well...ALMOST happened...

Naraku was about to cut Kagome again, when a strong pale hand stopped him.

Kagome looked up and gasped at who she saw.

There standing behind her while holding and glaring at Naraku...Was Sesshomaru!

He turned his head smirked at Kagome, causing her to blush for some reason that even she didn't know.

InuYasha saw this and glared at his older half brother.

"Why the hell are you here bastard?"

He yelled loudly, causing Sesshomaru and Kagome to glare at him.

"Shut up InuYasha!"

The two yelled in unison surprising everyone, including themselves.

This time, they both blushed and Kaname smiled warmly at them.

Sesshomaru and Kaname both thought the say thing at that moment.

_"...Thank god she's alright..."_


	21. DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE ANSWERS

**I WANT TO THANK _SHADOWNINJA1011_ FOR SHOWING ME TWO NEW SONGS AND A NEW BAND. I'M GONNA PUT ONE OF THEM INTO THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE! IT'S CALLED FOREVER BY FIREFLIGHT. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE 'A RAINY SEPTEMBER' NOW! PLEASE ENJOY! AND...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!**

**~YOUR BETRAYAL96**

* * *

><p>A RAINY SEPTEMBER<p>

CHAPTER TWENTY~ONE-DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE ANSWERS

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

**KAGOME'S POV~**

Before anyone knew it, a week had already passed and tonight was the school talent show.

The school dance was lame because the school didn't have a lot of money for it, so not a lot of people actually showed up.

"Kagome! What time does the talent show start?"

Mama asked me from the kitchen.

I stood up and walked our of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I don't know...I think they said 7:15 for the freshmen and sophmores."

She nodded her head and smiled warmly at me.

"Alright. Thank you hunny. Kikyo is going to be in the talent show...What about you and Kaname? Are you two in it?"

I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know if Kaname is or not...But I'm not. I said the only way I would sing at the talent show, was if someone got sick or something."

Mama nodded her head and went back to cooking.

I was about to sit down when there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kagome can you be a dear and answer that for me? It's probably Sesshomaru and Aiyana."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door.

When I opened it I saw, the two people mama had just said, standing there.

I couldn't help but look at Sesshomaru longer than I did Aiyana.

I had to admit...Sesshomaru did look kind of cute in normal clothes and not his suits and stuff like that.

"Yo, Aiyana...Why are you here, Sesshomaru."

I asked, ignoring the thought that I just had.

"Hey, Kagome."

"None of your business, _woman_..."

Sesshomaru stated and glared at me, causing me to smirk though.

"Actually, _doggy_...It is my business...Because you see...This is _my_ house."

Mama chose that moment to walked into the living room.

"Now, Kagome, calm down. I invited Sesshomaru over so he could watch you and Kikyo at the talent show."

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her.

"I already told you mama, I'm not performing in the talent show unless someone gets hurt or sick."

She nodded her head and Kaname chose that moment to come downstairs.

"Kagome who was at the-Yo! Sup Aiyana, Sesshomaru?"

Kaname said happily when he saw Aiyana, making me smirk.

"Hey Kaname..."

Aiyana said with a blush on her face, making my smirk bigger.

"Yo..."

Sesshomaru mumbled under his breathe.

**NORMAL POV~**

When no one noticed, Kagome ran upstairs to her room and sat in front of her computer.

She opened up a file and a video started to play.

She watched the video and tears came to her eyes, as did a little smile.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Kagome found a kitty!"_

_A two year old Kagome yelled happily before she started to cough._

_She fell to her knees, and her dad ran over to her._

_"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?"_

_He started panic, but then his daughter smiled at him lightly._

_"Kagome's okay daddy! Really! Kagome tired though."_

_Mr. Higurashi sighed in relief and picked the two year old up, off the ground._

_"Let's go home then, Kaggy."_

_A big smile appeared on her face and she hugged her dad tightly._

_"Okay!"_

"...Why did you have to go daddy..."

Someone knocked on her door, and Kagome quickly wiped her tears away.

"Who is it?"

Kagome asked, trying to hide the fact that she was just crying over a video that she doesn't want to delete, no matter how bad it hurts to watch right now.

"It is me...Sesshomaru..."


	22. GETTING READY, AND SHOWING UP!

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~TWO-GETTING READY, AND SHOWING UP

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Kagome asked rudely, trying to seem like she didn't care or was shocked that he came to see if she was alright.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in before closing it.

"I smelt your tears from downstairs...What is wrong...Kagome..."

Her eyes widened when he said her name.

He never called her by her real name!

He always just called her 'human' or 'woman' or 'wench' not ONCE has he ever called her by her name!

Kagome turned in her chair to close the video, but Sesshomaru caught her hand, making to where she couldn't.

He pressed play and watched the video.

When it was over, he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder gently.

Before he could say anything though, her bedroom door was thrown open again.

But this time by Aiyana and Kaname.

"Kagome! You're in the talent show! Kikyo can't sing! Well...Her voice is gone...So...Actually...It's not so bad."

Kaname said, causing the four to laugh.

"But...I don't want-"

"Oh Kagome! I just heard what happened! You're in the talent show!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she ran into the room.

"No, mama I-"

"Come help me Aiyana. We need to pick an outfit for Kagome tonight!"

With that being said, Mrs. Higurashi dragged Aiyana out of the room and into the closet.

The two boys turned to Kagome and smirked.

She gulped and stood up quickly.

"I...I just remembered! I have work tonight! I have to go help uncle now! Bye!"

She yelled before running out of her bedroom.

She ran outside and to the club.

When she walked in, she saw all her friends give her a weird look because she was wearing men's basketball shorts, a dark purple tank top and and white track shoes.

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the bar.

"I'll make the drinks tonight."

The five nodded their heads.

Before Kagome could make the drinks though, uncle walked over to them.

"What are you doing here, Kagome! I thought you were in the talent show at your school?"

She growled and slammed her fists on the bar, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Listen here, you bastard...I'm not going-"

"Hurry child! The talent show started at 7:20 right? You're missing it!"

Uncle said, rushing her out the door of the club.

She sighed and walked back to her house.

When she walked through the front door she recieved glares from her mom.

"Kagome Sakae Higurashi! Where do you think you were going? You could have been in trouble!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked passed her and up the stairs.

"Don't worry so much mama, I just went to uncle's club for a bit. He said he's closing the club for tonight."

She smiled so sweetly, that it scared Kagome.

"Oh, dear! We picked out your outfit! It's on your bed."

She nodded her head and kept her thoughts in her head for now.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and closed it when she was inside.

She screamed when she saw what was on her bed.

"MAMA!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a knowing smile at Aiyana and then they both started to laugh.

Ten minutes later, Kagome ran downstairs wearing what was on her bed.

"I am sooo not wearing this! It's too...Too Kikyo!"

Kagome was wearing a short dark blue skirt, a black tank top that stopped right above her belly-botton, and silver high heels.

Kaname smirked and pulled Kagome upstairs to her room.

In another ten minutes they came downstairs.

She was still wearing the clothes, but now she was also wearing black knee length leggings under the skirt, an elbow length fishnet shirt under the tank top and red low top converse.

"Now this...I'll wear!"

Kagome said with a smile on her face as she hugged Kaname.

Sesshomaru growled and walked out the front door.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face...Well...everyone but Mrs. Higurashi.

She had a sad knowing look on her face.

Kagome looked at the front door and smirked.

She opened it and ran behind Sesshomaru.

When he wasn't looking and had his guard down, Kagome jumped on his back.

He stumbled forward a little bit but stayed standing up.

"What was the for human."

He spoked coldly, actually making Kagome flinch.

"What's wrong, Sessho?"

She asked, deciding to give him a nickname.

"It is none of your concern woman."

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and she fell backwards on her butt.

She stood up quickly and stopped Sesshomaru from going anywhere.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong. Now. Sesshomaru."

When Kagome said his real name, Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"I said it was none of your concern woman!"

He tried to walked away again, but Kagome just moved and blocked his way again.

"And I said to just tell me!"

He growled, and so did Kagome, shocking both of them.

Her eyes widened and she blushed causing a smirk to appear on Sesshomaru's face.

He was about to say something...But couldn't when Mrs. Higurashi, Aiyana and Kaname walked outside.

"Come on Kagome! We have to go now! You're riding with Sesshomaru. Aiyana, you're taking Kaname And I'm taking Kikyo."

Everyone nodded their heads and got into the cars.

Well...Mrs. Higurashi and Kikyo got into her car.

Aiyana and Kaname got into her's...

And Kagome and Sesshomaru climbed onto his motorcycle.

On the way to the school, Kagome and Sesshomaru said nothing to each other.

When they got there, Everyone that was outside, glared at Kagome because she had shown up with a handsome man.

She rolled her eyes and climbed off the motorcycle.

A group of girls walked up to the two and smirked at Kagome.

"Yo! Kagome...What's up with you dating so many guys? Why didn't you tell us you were a slut from the first day?"

The one in the front said.

Kagome glared at them, before she just smirked.

"Oh, you know. Because I wanted to see how you all would react if I hid it. I'm sorry...Oh, wait. I'm not the slut here...But there is one around...Who is it? Oh, now I know! It's Yura."

The group started laughing, except for the leader...Also known as Yura.

"If you're not a slut then why was Kaname here yesterday? And why are you here with him today?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe because Kaname is like my brother and he came to tell me that my grandfather died!"

She stormed passed the girls and into the building, with Sesshomaru right behind her.


	23. THE TALENT SHOW

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~THREE-THE TALENT SHOW

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Mrs. Kayne walked onto the stage with a big smile on her face.

She looked over the crowed and found the students performing.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Mrs. Kayne and tonight is the sophmore and freshmen talent show!"

Everyone clapped and Kagome rolled her eyes.

She was standing in the back of the gym, next to the doors, with Sesshomaru.

They both had their arms folded and a lot of the girls were glaring at Kagome, but she just ignored it.

InuYasha walked up to the two and smirked.

"So Kagome...I hear you're dating Sesshomaru now. Never thought you to be the slutty type."

Sesshomaru was about to do something, but couldn't because Kagome already had InuYasha on his knees and glaring at him.

"Don't you DARE call me a slut, _Yasha_."

"Or what? You'll slap me?"

A smirk appeared on Kagome's lips and she let go of InuYasha.

He acted like he didn't care, but started to panic when Kagome walked towards the stage...

The smirk still on her lips.

She whispered in Mrs. Kayne's ear, and she nodded her head.

"Yo. My name's Kagome...and I want to share something with you...You all know InuYasha Taisho right?"

Everyone said 'Yes' so Kagome continued.

"Well...I've known him since we were three. I know all of his secrets. All of his fears. And I also know all of his crushes and loves."

A girl with fire red hair and ice blue yes raised her hand.

"If you really know all of that...Then what is he scared of?"

A bigger smirk showed on Kagome's lips now.

"Where do I start...He's scared of snakes...spiders...rats...cats...and birds."

Everyone laughed when they heard that and InuYasha just blushed.

"Who was his first love?"

Yura asked, now interested in what Kagome had to say.

"Let's see...Should I really tell you all?"

All the girls screamed 'Yes' and Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Me..."

"WHAT!"

Everyone yelled, and InuYasha just blushed deeper.

"I was his first love...Because around me...He didn't have to be someone he wasn't...And he didn't have to change to be with me...But he asked me out when we were 13 and I said 'no'."

Kouga smirked and yelled out.

"Why'd you say 'no' to the mutt?"

Kagome's smirked dropped and she glared at both InuYasha and Kouga.

"You already know why Kouga...It was because You blackmailed me...I had a job and I wasn't supposed to, and you threatened to tell my mom."

Everyone gasped and so did InuYasha.

"So that's why she turned me down."

He said stupidly and blushed again.

Now Yura raised her hand again and yelled out another question for Kagome to answer.

"What are some of InuYasha's secrets?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and throught three things.

She held up three fingers and smirked.

"Well, InuYasha is still a virgin..."

All the girls gasped and the boys just laughed.

Now, she held up two fingers.

"InuYasha is only dating Kikyo so he can have a high status as a playboy in high school."

Everyone laughed this time...

Well...Everyone but Kikyo and InuYasha...

Even Sesshomaru was laughing when he heard that!

And now...Kagome only held up one finger and her smirk grew deeper.

"And I was InuYasha's first kiss."

Everyone gasped at that, and Kikyo glared at InuYasha.

Kagome handed the microphone back to Mrs. Kayne and walked off the stage with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She walked back to Sesshomaru and they shocked InuYasha when they gave each other a high five.

Neither knew why...

But when Kagome said InuYasha's secrets...

The two felt a little closer? I guess.

"Well...Now it's time for the talent show to begin! First performing is..."

She looked down at the list of performers in her hand.

"The karate team!"

Everyone clapped and they walked out.

They demonstrated a few moves they were learning and then walked back off the stage.

"For the next group, we have the cheerleading team!"

They walked out and did a few cheers.

All the guys looked at them with lust, but tried to hide it.

Wouldn't you if you were a guy?

I mean...The cheerleader's boyfriends are on the football team for crying out loud!

"Now, we have a student singing tonight. Please come back up to the stage Kagome."

Kagome kept a cold mask on her face and she walked up to the stage.

"Yo. So this song is one that I wrote. It's called Forever."

A few people clapped and the music started to play.

About 12 seconds into the music, she started to sing.

**"Sometimes I feel so cold, Like I'm waiting around all by myself. Loneliness gets so old. I'm in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf. Been stuck for way to long...You're who I'm counting on..."**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw the doors open.

She gasped at who she saw...

It was her father...

A few tears came to her eyes, and Mrs. Higurashi and the others saw.

They all looked at the doors and gasped.

Kagome acted as though she didn't see her father and kept singing to the song.

**"Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me...Forever! Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you'll love me...Forever! Forever...I know that you can tell...When I start to let my hope fade away. I need to catch myself. Open my ears to hear you calling my name...Been fighting way to long..."**

Instead of watching his own daughter sing, Mr. Higurashi saw his new wife and walked over to her and their two daughters, causing Kagome to let a few tears fall.

**"You had me all along...Oh, tell me you're here. That you will watch over me...Forever! Oh, take hold of my heart. Show me you'll love me...Forever! When I'm starting to drown, You jump in and you save me! When my world's upside down...Your hands, they shake me...And wake me!"**

Kagome looked back at her dad and saw him and family staring at her.

His wife, smiling warmly at her.

And their kids smiling at her with big toothly grins.

She smiled back and continued to sing with tears in her eyes still.

**"Oh, tell me you're here...That you will watch over me...Forever! Oh, take hold of my heart...Show me you'll love me...Forever! Oh, tell me you're here...That you will watch over me...Forever! Oh, take hold of my heart...Show me you'll love me...Forever! Forever..."**

The music slowed to and end and so did Kagome's singing.

Everyone was shocked, and only the parents could clap.

When everyone got over the shock of how could Kagome's voice was, they all clapped as well.

A smile appeared on her face, when Kagome saw Sesshomaru clapping.


	24. MEMORIES

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~FOUR-MEMORIES

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

It's been a while since the talent show happened.

Kagome got first place...shocker!

She was now almost 17 and Sesshomaru was already one of her friends.

One of her best friends is better to say actually.

InuYasha doesn't like it that much, but who cares what he thinks?

He and Kikyo are still dating, and Sango and Miroku are now as well.

Even Aiyana and Kaname are dating!

He asked her out the night of the talent show and of course...she said yes!

Anyway...Now Kagome was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

She had tears in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics to the song on the radio and they hit her hard.

The song was He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley.

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!"

Her mom yelled up the stairs, but was just ignored.

_"Mister! Mister! Look! Kagome found a pretty rock!"_

_A five year old Kagome yelled at her mom's friend happily._

_He smiled warmly at the young girl and rested his hand on her head gently._

_"May I see it, Kagome-chan?"_

_She nodded her head happily and handed him the rainbow colored rock._

_He gasped and handed it back to her with a smile._

_"Hold on to that Kagome-chan. It's very rare."_

_The young girl got a weird look on her face and she turned her head to the side in a cute way._

_"Rare?"_

_The man nodded his head._

_"Yes, rare means there aren't a lot of them in the whole world!"_

_Kagome gasped and hugged the rock tightly._

_She giggled and nodded her head before running off to look for more rocks by the water._

Kagome reached under her pillow and smile sadly at the rainbow colored rock.

"I didn't know then...But I know now...You were helping my mom raise me...Thank you..."

She rolled onto her side and stared out her window, watching the rain fall from the sky and hit the ground.

_"Kagome! Play!"_

_A two year old Souta yelled while pointing outside._

_Kagome looked at where he was pointing shook her head._

_"No Souta. You'll get sick."_

_He ignored her warning and ran outside, into the freezing rain._

_"Souta!"_

_Kagome yelled, but he ignored her._

_He started to sneeze so his sister started to panic._

_"I'm gonna tell mommy on you!"_

_Kikyo said rudely and ran into the kitchen, where their mom was._

_Kagome ran outside and pushed her brother back inside._

_When her mom can into the living room she saw the front door wide opened and saw Kagome giggling while spinning in the rain._

_"This is fun!"_

_She said, forgetting that she would get soon._

"Rainy days are so nice...It feels like they can wash away all your pain and sorrow..."

There was a knock on Kagome's door and then it opened.

"Kagome, dear? Dinner's done."

Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her before she sat on the bed next to Kagome and stared outside at the rain as well.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Kagome and Souta are playing in the rain!"_

_Kikyo snitched as she ran into the kitchen._

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed and dried her hands off._

_She walked into the living room with Kikyo and looked out the front door that was letting in a cold breeze._

_She saw Kagome spinning in the rain and yelling..._

_"This is fun!"_

_A warm motherly smile appeared on her face when she saw the bright smile on her daughter's face._

_The smile she hadn't seen since her father left...And the smile she had missed so much..._

"A lot had happened in the rain...Hasn't it, dear?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled sadly again.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head and smile at her daughter.

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you remember...four years after dad walked out and you started to talking to Kiyoi more?"

Her mom nodded her head and so she continued.

"Well, do you also remember when I accedently called him 'Daddy' when he helped out of the water..."

She nodded her head again and tears came to Kagome's eyes again.

"I felt so bad because I knew he wasn't my father..."

_"Help! Help! Kagome can't swim!"_

_A six year old Kagome screamed in parts._

_Her head could be seen appearing and then disappearing in the ocean water._

_Her mom started to panic, and her friend Kiyoi ran towards the water quickly._

_"Help! Help! Kagome can't-"_

_Kagome's head finally sunk and wouldn't come back up._

_She had a lot of water in her lungs and Kiyoi pulled her out of the water, before she got anymore._

_He helped push the water out of her lungs, and then gave her CPR._

_"Thank you...Daddy..."_

Kagome whispered and smiled in a weak, but cute way.

"Is that why he doesn't talk to you anymore, mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply and looked at her daughter.

"No...He doesn't talk to me anymore...Because he wanted to date me...But I was still waiting and hoping that your father might return one day..."


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SORRY!

**Hey everyone! It's Your Betrayal96 here again...Sorry! :3**

**Anyway, I'm running out of ideas as of what to write...so...I'm only going to be adding one or two more chapters...**

**Sorry...So the ending is going to be a little bit rushed! :[**

**Again...I'm sorry!**

**Also, the song in the chapter I'm putting up will be ****Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J...**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and will enjoy the ending!**

**Thanks for reading :]**

**~_Your Betrayal96_**


	26. WHERE ARE WE GOING?

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~SIX-WHERE ARE WE GOING?

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

"Enough about this for now, let's go have dinner dear."

Mrs. Higurashi said with a sniff before her usual warm and motherly smile appeared on her face again.

Kagome nodded her head and stood up slowly.

The walked towards the door and Souta ran to answer the front door, almost knocking the two of them down.

"He's here!"

Souta yelled, making his mom and sister laugh.

"Who's here?"

Kagome asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Sesshomaru. Souta invited him over for dinner tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened and she suddenly remembered something.

"Mama! It's tonight!"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daghter a weird look before her eyes widened as well.

"Shit!"

She cussed, causing Kagome to giggle lightly and run downstairs.

Kagome walked into the living room, to see Sesshomaru listening to something stupid Souta was telling him that his friends had done at school yesterday.

"Yo! Souta! Go get dressed, we're going to a barbique tonight!"

Souta smirked and ran upstairs.

But not before yelling at his sister.

"Geez! Took you long enough to remember, sis!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"I guess what you're wearing will have to do."

She ran upstairs before he could respond and changed her outfit.

When she came downstairs 20 minutes later, Kagome was wearing light blue skinny jeans with dark brown cowgirl boots over the pant legs and a black shirt that said, "Real women drive Chevy's."

She had her hair in two different braids on either side of her head.

Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs a few minutes later with Souta and she had a camera in her hand.

"Alright you three, let's go. Kaname is staying with Mikado and Kikado for the next few days."

She said sweetly and warmly, like always.

Kagome smiled and ran outside with her brother following closely behind.

"Wait! What about Kikyo?"

Kagome asked, only causing her mother's smile to fade for a split second.

"She doesn't want to go. You know how she is, Kagome...She's always hated going back home."

She just nodded her head at her mom and jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Come on mama! Sesshomaru! Souta! I want to see everyone again!"

The three laughed lightly and climbed into the car.

Mrs. Higurashi started the car and they all started their little adventure back to were Kagome and her family was from...

Their little adventure back to the courty side...


	27. REALIZTAION

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~SEVEN-REALIZATION

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Mrs. Higurashi pulled into a gravel road driveway and Kagome jumped out of the car quickly.

She was soon tackled to the ground by a six year old and an eight year old.

"Well, it's good to see you two again also...Shippo, Rin."

The two kids smiled lovingly up at their cousin and then pulled her inside with them.

Sesshomaru smelt something delecious and followed Mrs. Higurashi and Souta inside.

They walked out back and saw Kagome playing the guitar while her older cousin, Matsu was singing.

**"Becky was a beauty from South Alabama, Her daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer...Think he even did a little time in the slammer, What was I thinkin? She snook out one night and met me by the front gate, her daddy came out waving that 12 gage. We tore out the drive, he peppered my tail gate. What was I thinkin? Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay...But that crossed my mind a little to late! Cause I was thinkin 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me. I was thinkin 'bout a long kiss, man just gotta get going where the night might lead...I know what I was feeling...But what was I thinkin?"**

Mrs. Higurashi and her family smiled at Kagome with a lot of warmth.

She hadn't played the guitar since her father left.

The only person that could get her to play anymore was her cousin, Matsu.

And even he had to beg a lot.

The song kept going and when it finished Kagome and Matsu hugged each other before laughing and started to catch up on things they missed.

When Souta was three and Kagome and Kikyo were five, they moved from the country...Into the capital of Japan.

And they started over a new life.

"Woah, Haven't heard you play since you were six..._Kaggy_..."

Kagome turned around and glared at who she saw.

"What the fuck are you doing here InuYasha?"

He smirked and stood next to Matsu.

"I invited him. After all, he said you wouldn't mind. You two are still friends, right?"

Kagome glared at both of them and shook her head before running inside and slammed the bedroom door of the guestroom.

"No, I'm not! I haven't been since Kikyo met him!"

Matsu glared at InuYasha and punched him so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Don't lie to me, boy! I'm not from the city. I don't have that many manners!"

InuYasha gulped and nodded his head.

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes before he walked into the house and followed Kagome's scent.

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a beautiful piano playing.

**"She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Oh...The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Through the wind! And the rain! She stands hard as a stone! In a world that she can't rise above...But her dreams give her wings! And she flies to a place! Where she's loved...Concrete angel...!"**

Sesshomaru listened to the lyrics carefully and could almost feel the exact same pain that Kagome was feeling.

Sesshomaru's father cheated on his mother with InuYasha's mom and had him.

After that happened, Sesshomaru left to live with his mom and wound up in the hospital a lot.

Most of the time he was on the virge of dying.

But he remembered a little girl that would always come to visit him.

She had short raven hair and bright hazel eyes.

Every time she would see him, she always had a cast on either one of her legs, or her arms.

He always asked why, but she would just smile and say...

"I just wasn't careful and fell down the stairs again."

He remembered his last day in the hospital.

It was the day he got to live with his father again, and also the last time he saw the little girl.

_A nine year old Sesshomaru had just put his hospital clothes on the bed and looked out his door._

_He saw a little seven year old girl with raven hair and hazel eyes sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes._

_She had a bright green and dark purple cast on her right leg._

_He was about to walk over to her but stopped when he saw a little five year old boy with raven hair and dark brown eyes run over to her._

_"No! Kahome has to stand! Don't fall, sissy! Don't cry! Souha's here now!"_

_The little girl wiped away her tears and smiled goofy at her younger brother._

_She grabbed her crutches and stood up slowly and carefully, with a little help from her brother._

_"Kahome? Can Kahome sing for Souha?"_

_She nodded her head and then the two walked back to her room._

_Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on his hospital bed._

_Right after he did, he heard the seven year old singing._

_She had an amazing voice considering how young she was._

**_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Oh...The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Through the wind! And the rain! She stands hard as a stone! In a world that she can't rise above...But her dreams give her wings! And she flies to a place! Where she's loved...Concrete angel...!"_**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered.

"Kahome..Wasn't Kahome...It was Kagome...And Souha...Was really...Souta?"


	28. TELL ME NOW

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~EIGHT-TELL ME NOW

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Sesshomaru threw the door opened and glared at Kagome.

"Why did you sing that?"

Kagome gasped when she saw him and looked down at her feet.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru..."

Kagome whispered and took a step back and sat on the bed.

"Answer my question, woman!"

Sesshomaru yelled, ignoring her question.

"You wouldn't underst-"

She tried to say, but he wouldn't even let her finish her full sentence.

"Try me. Tell me now."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"No!"

"Tell me, damnit!"

"It was the first song I sang that anyone ever liked! Only two people liked it! My brother...And a little boy who was always in the hospital!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I know it was you Sesshomaru...I remember...You look just like he did..."

His eyes widened a little more before he glared at Kagome.

"If you remembered all this time...Then why didn't you tell me, woman?"

She sighed deeply and looked at him finally.

"You really want to know why?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but just nodded his head, waiting for Kagome to continue.

"Fine...Because...You seemed a lot happier thinking that I was just a dream...And when you always came to the hospital...Well, now you know the answers to your questions then."

His glare fell and he pulled Kagome into a hug, shocking her.

She gasped and put her hands on his chest.

When he embraced her, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

She had wanted to hug him since she first met him...She had forgotten he was real...Until she saw him in her house the day she tried to kill Naraku.

Before either could say anything though, the door was through open again...But this time by InuYasha.

"Yo, Kagome! I'm sorry ab-"

InuYasha's eyes widened before he glared at his brother.

He saw the tears in Kagome's eyes and smirked at his older, half brother and the girl he used to love.

"Well, it's seems that you're a bastard to more than me now!"

He ran at Sesshomaru...Since he still liked Kagome...

He was about to hit his brother with his claws, but Kagome jumped in the way and got hit instead.

The two brother's eyes widened and Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms.

She started to caugh and spit up blood.

When InuYasha tried to step towards her, Sesshomaru growled in a protective way causing his brother to back down.

He ran downstairs and out of the house.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Why did you do that...Kagome?"

She tried to smirk, but failed.

"Because...You idiot...I guess I'm in love with you..."


	29. DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER TWENTY~NINE-DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when Kagome confessed.

What he said next, made a smile appear on her face before she blacked out from blood loss.

He didn't move for a few minutes and just kept staring at Kagome.

He stood up quickly and ran downstairs.

When everyone saw how Kagome was, Matsu called for an ambulance.

It finally showed up 10 minutes later and the two people that put her on the stecher were demons.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to climb into the ambulance with Kaname and Souta, but Sesshomaru growled in a protective way.

A very small knowing smile appeared on Mrs. Higurashi's face...

Well, tried to appear on her face...

And she let Sesshomaru ride with Kagome.

He climbed in, and the doors shut before the car started and they sped off, towards the hospital.

"What am I going to do with you, Kagome...You really are an idiot...But...I guess that's why I love you..."

Within 15 minutes, the car stopped and the two demons rushed into the hospital with Kagome, on the strecher.

They took to the Emergency Room and made Sesshomaru stay in the waiting/family room.

He sat down with his arms on his legs and his face in his hands.

Souta walked over to him, with Kaname and Aiyana.

"Yo, you alright dude?"

Souta asked but was ignored.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed a few times before he grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru looked up suddenly and kneeled next to him.

"What's the matter?"

He asked in a paniced voice.

"Kagome...She...Her heart's trying to stop!"

Kaname could barely manage to say between grunts of pain and gaspes for air.

"She thinks...You hate her because she confessed...She's trying not to fight it!"

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kaname off of the floor by his throat.

"Tell her, I do not hate her! She is the most important woman in the world to me...No...Person! I love her! I'm IN love with her! I have been since I first met her when we were in the hospital 12 years ago!"

Everyone, even Mrs. Higurashi, gasped when Sesshomaru finally confessed.

**TWO AND A HALF DAYS LATER~**

**KAGOME'S POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room.

The last thing I remember was...

_"Because...You idiot...I guess I'm in love with you..."_

My eyes widened and I blushed.

I tried to sit up, but felt warm hands push me back down gently.

The room was pitch black, but I could see Sesshomaru clearly.

My hazel eyes stared into his bright ember ones.

"Se...Sesshomaru..."

I said just below a whisper, but I knew he could hear me loud and clear.

"Do not move...Kagome...You will open your wounds back up."

I smiled lightly and nodded my head as I lay back down on the hospital bed.

I heard him sigh and whisper something...

But I couldn't quiet hear what he had said, so I decided to just let it slide for this one time...

I was way to tired to fight now.

I closed eyes and was about to fall asleep again, but the room's door was thrown open by Souta, Mama and Kaname.

"Kagome! I just heard you woke up! Are you alright?"

Wow...Word spreads fast in this hospital...

I groaned and opened my eyes again.

I was about to say something, but felt a hand sqeeze my own and heard the owner speak for me.

"She still needs some rest. I think I should leave as well. Why don't we all get something to eat and then come back in the morning?"

Thank you Sesshomaru...

Everyone nodded their heads and walked out the door.

Well, everyone but Sesshomaru.

He stayed behind for a few minutes for some reason.

I was about to ask...But felt something warm on my lips.

My eyes widened again and I gasped lightly.

Before I could respond anymore than that, the warmth disappeared and I stared up at Sesshomaru with shocked eyes.

"Do not worry me like that again...Kagome..."

"Se...Sesshomaru...Gomen..."

He chucked lightly and kissed my forehead before he walked out of the hospital room.

Leaving me all alone...

With nothing but my thoughts...

So many different things were running through my mind right now.

Why did he just kiss me?

Does he really like me?

Am I still uncontious?

Was I in heaven?

Can we really be together?

I mean...He's a demon and I'm a human...

Plus...He's InuYasha's older brother...

Well, half brother...

So I guess it's not that bad?

I really don't know anything anymore it feels like...

Everything...Is just so confusing now...

I guess that's what happens...When you fall in love with someone you're not really supposed to...


	30. TOGETHER AT LAST

A RAINY SEPTEMBER

CHAPTER THIRTY-TOGETHER AT LAST

* * *

><p>SUMMARY-<p>

Her whole life, Kagome has been made fun of by everyone. Her first friend was a boy named InuYasha, but now that they're 15 they don't talk. No one, not even InuYasha, knows of Kagome's secret life. She sings her heart out every now and then and she also works at her uncle's club, with five of her friends(Two guys and Three girls), so she can help earn money to get her grandfather out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>STORY-<p>

**KAGOME'S POV**

It's been a few months since I was put into the hospital.

Me and Sesshomaru have became a little more than friends and said "I love you" to each other...But we're still not dating!

Kaname and Aiyana are still together, and I don't think they plan to break up any time soon.

Same with InuYasha and Kikyo.

They actually seem happy and right together.

Since everyone saw me working at my uncle's club, I got a lot more friends.

Not like I need them though.

I'm happy just having Kaname, Aiyana, Storm, Sam, Mikado, Kikado, Alex...And of course...Sesshomaru.

Anyway...I was walking down the hallway of my high school for the last time.

Tonight I would be graduating!

I was excited, but sad as well.

I mean...I didn't get excepted to Kyoto University...like I had wanted...

But it's fine...

I mean, I still have mama...

And Sesshomaru...

And even Souta!

"Kagome!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and turned around to see Hojo.

"Hey Hojo, watsup?"

"I was um...Wondering...if you wanted to go to the school dance after graduation with me."

I put a fake smile on my face and nodded my head.

As much as I wanted to go with Sesshomaru...

I couldn't...

He wasn't allowed to go because he wasn't a student here...

"Sure Hojo. I'll see you then."

He smiled warmly at me and walked away proudly.

When he was out of sight, I sighed and continued to walk down the empty hallway.

**"Once upon a broken heart...I was walking alone in the dark...Looking for a way to start again...What I wouldn't give for a friend."**

I don't know why exactly, but I felt like singing would help take the pain away.

So that's exactly what I did.

I started to sing lightly.

Unknown to me at that moment though...That someone was watching me.

**"There was no love in my life. There was no light in my eyes. All the tears that I had cried and cried...Seemed like they'd never end..."**

I walked into the drama room and saw all the props from this years play still out.

The play was Sleeping Beauty.

I started to walk around the room and pick different stuff and continued to sing the whole time.

**"And I never believed fairytales came true, But now I know that they really do. Now that I found you...Now that I'm here with you..."**

I put Aurora's dress down and walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

I still didn't notice that I was being watched.

All I could think about, was Sesshomaru and what would happen after I graduated.

**"Just look at the sunshine! And you...Showed me a world that I'd never seen, I woke up and fell into this dream. Happily ever after just took time...Once upon this broken heart of mine..."**

I thought I heard something, so I turned around.

But I saw nothing.

I shrugged it off...Must have just been my imagination.

I continued to walk and stopped in front of the art room.

I opened the door and walked in, to find it empy like the drama room was earlier.

Well, that's to be expected...

Everyone's probably getting ready by now...

My eyes widened and I gasped as I looked at the clock on the wall.

It was already 5:00!

Graduation was only in two and a half hours!

I ran out of the art room and started towards the front doors of the building.

When I threw them open, I saw everyone waiting for me.

Kaname...Aiyana...Sango...Miroku...Mama...Souta...Sesshomaru...I even saw InuYasha and Kikyo!

I smiled at them and ran to stand next to Sesshomaru.

He grabbed my hand and smirked at me, and so did the others.

We all laughed with each other and started toward my house, so we could all get ready.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

I was sitting nervously for the principle and my teacher to say my name.

I looked over at Kikyo and she actually smiled at me!

I looked into the crowd at Sesshomaru and so did he!

I started to calm down and took a few deep breathes.

And the I heard it...

"Kagome Higurashi."

I stood up and walked up to the principle.

He smiled warmly at me and shook my hands while he gave me my deploma.

"It was an honor to have you in this school, Miss Higurashi. May you go far in life and let your dreams be filled with endless possiblities."

I smiled back at him and when I looked to the side, I saw mama, Souta and Kaname all taking pictures.

My smile widened and I walked over to my teacher and shook her hand as well.

When I walked around and back to my seat, Kikyo was next.

"Kikyo Higurashi."

The same thing happened with her.

When she sat back down, we smiled at each other and squeeled happily.

It was finally over!

We were officially adults!

**AFTER GRADUATION**

I was standing outside the school with tears in my eyes.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked up with hopeful eyes, but it soon disappeared.

"Oh, hi Hojo...Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside, enjoying the party?"

He sat down beside me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Um, Hojo? Are you feeling okay?"

I saw him moving closer, and started to move away...

But he grabbed my face roughly and forcefully kissed me!

I pushed him away sharply and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you DARE kiss me!"

He stood up and glared at me.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend! That's what I meant when I asked you to come here with me-"

"Then you should have said it that way, Hojo! I already have a boyfriend that I'm VERY much in love with!"

I yelled back, just as loudly.

"WHO?"

"Me."

I turned around quickly and had a shocked look on my face.

I saw Sesshomaru standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Se...Sesshomaru..."

Hojo gulped when he saw Sesshomaru and ran inside while yelling at him.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru started to walk towards me, but I couldn't move.

It was like I was frozen in spot.

"Se...Sesshomaru...How much of that did you see?"

He looked into my eyes and placed his thumb on my lips gently.

"All of it...Why did you let him kiss you?"

I gasped and before I could even respond...He kissed me...Just like he did when I was in the hospital.

My eyes widened and he pulled away slowly.

"There...That should make it better...Make sure no other male has a chance to kiss you again...You belong to this Sesshomaru."

Usually I would be pretty pissed if a man talked about me like I was nothing more than an object.

And to be honest, Sesshmaru saying it was no different.

But coming from him...I think I could let it slide every once in a while.

I hugged him with my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Sesshomaru? I love you..."

He smirked and kissed my again.

"Good...Because I love you as well, human..."

I growled and he chuckled deeply.

"Fine...Kagome...Koi."

I blushed and placed my hands on either side of his head, before pulling him back down to me for another kiss.

We were finally together...At last...


	31. Love's One True Storm : Note

Hello, everyone. I haven't done this in a while. Well, anywho!

I am back and writing stories once again. One of the things I've noticed since I came back, however, is that many people were upset with how I left the relationship between Kaname and Kagome.

So if you would like to read a story where they end up together, then keep reading. If not, then thank you for following me for so long and reading this story. It means a lot to me, even the somewhat rude comments.

Now, onto the whole point of this note.

As I have stated, if you were upset with how I left Kagome's relationship with Kaname and would like to see them as an official couple, then please read my new story, _Love's One True Storm_.

I originally wrote it for _Insane is my name_.

The story mainly just focuses on short moments within the couple's lives that serve to remind them of why they love each other and why they have remained together for so long.

A little " spoiler " of sorts, the story is all flashbacks until the very end when you see whom it was that was remembering. It may be a slight shock, however, for those who read the story carefully, it may not be.

Thank you for reading my story and leaving comments for me.

They all helped so much with my writing.

_-Nico_


End file.
